Ralentí
by Kissat
Summary: Seika es una agencia de fotógrafos profesionales reconocida en todo el país. Ayuzawa Misaki, una chica común que acaba de terminar sus estudios de fotografía desea trabajar en esta renombrada agencia, sin embargo, Seika sólo contrata hombres, ¿Qué hará? ¿Simplemente se conformará?
1. Toma 1: Seika, Maki y Misaki

Hola a Todos y Todas, mi nombre es Valentina (kissat), y este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, y es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Kaichou wa Maid Sama, es totalmente improvisado, de la inspiración del momento y ojala que les guste, esperare opiniones! :D

**Ningún personaje descrito aquí me pertenece, relato sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para**** fans.**

* * *

**Ralentí**

_**Toma 1: Seika, Maki y Misaki.**_

Seika, la agencia de fotógrafos más reconocida del país, si, fotógrafos increíbles que otras empresas o personas contratan para obtener las mejores fotografías que podrían soñar por un valor ridículamente alto, que, sin embargo, lo justifica la calidad del trabajo. Toda una elite dedicada a las imágenes, sólo hay un problema…es una agencia de fotógrafos…, ya sé que lo había mencionado, pero no me has comprendido, hablo de hombres, sólo el sexo masculino puede trabajar allí y esa fue mi sentencia…

─ _Su trabajo es fantástico, Ayuzawa-San…─dijo el hombre hojeando las fotografías─ Sin embargo, como usted ya sabe, esta agencia sólo acepta fotógrafos y personal del sexo masculino. No tome esto como discriminación, la agencia está patentada de esta forma, es nuestro cello y no queremos cambiarlo, espero pueda comprender… ─le devuelve las fotografías._

─ _S-Si…claro, gracias por su tiempo ─hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió del lugar._

¡Ya lo sé!, fue bastante estúpido pedir que me contrataran en una agencia sólo de hombres, yo, una chica, pero aún cuando creí que no perdía nada con intentar, estaba decepcionada… Realmente necesitaba el dinero y en ningún otro lugar podían darme una paga tan perfecta, si tan sólo fuese hombre…

─ ¡Maki-Kun!, esta toma es perfecta, tendremos mucho para elegir ─dijo emocionado el joven asistente.

─ Lo sé, ahora mueve un poco el difusor de la derecha, por favor ─indicó sin quitar sus ojos del lente─ Así, un poco más… ¡Justo ahí!...perfecto Yukimura, ya casi acabamos, sólo vuelve a relajar tu rostro ─dijo esto último a la modelo frente a él.

Yukimura observaba a Maki con atención, era nuevo, pero trabajaba con un profesionalismo envidiable, le admiraba, sólo un mes de trabajo a su lado y sentía que quería ser como él algún día, realmente Seika contrataba a los mejores fotógrafos del país…

─ Listo, hemos terminado, gracias por su trabajo el día de hoy ─sonrió algo cansado, había sido una sesión larga, pero ya estaba lista, sólo quedaba esperar que al cliente le gustara─ Yukimura, guarda la carpeta, asegúrate de que no se borre de la computadora y vamos…nos merecemos el almuerzo ─agregó mientras desmontaba la cámara.

Yukimura se movió con rapidez, su estomago se lo exigía y de seguro el de Maki también. No tardaron en dejar todo en orden y salieron del enorme edificio, por fin relajados…

Maki era un chico bastante menudo, entre Yukimura y él, no había demasiada diferencia de tamaño, debía ser que eran bastante más jóvenes que el resto de los fotógrafos, se llevaban bien, aunque a veces Maki daba miedo, sobre todo cuando las cosas no salían como quería, un aura espeluznante le rodeaba y sus cabellos negros se crispaban como los de un gato enfurecido, sólo recordar esa forma de ser de Maki, hacía que Yukimura sudara frío…

─ ¿Sucede algo? ─preguntó Maki mirando a Yukimura con curiosidad.

─ N-no, no es nada ─respondió inquieto, tratando de quitar ese recuerdo de su mente.

─ Bien, hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, así que te invitaré el almuerzo, ¿Te parece? ─sonrió con agradecimiento, a lo que Yukimura casi se sonroja, asintiendo con torpeza.

Mientras tanto en un país lejano…

─ ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tal están funcionando las cosas en Seika? ─preguntó el pelinegro aferrado a su copa de vino, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

─ Todo bien señor, no parece haber inconvenientes, los clientes aumentan y somos recomendados cada vez más, en poco tiempo Seika podría expandirse fácilmente…

─ Bien, aún así quiero toda la vigilancia posible, la competencia se está volviendo fuerte, no dejaré que nada, ni nadie arruine nuestro éxito…si es necesario, llámale, como sea, sus inspecciones fortuitas siempre me han sido de ayuda…─ordenó.

─ P-pero señor, usted mejor que nadie sabe que él detesta vincularse, la última vez no terminó bien y con…─se calló al recibir la mirada amenazante del pelinegro─ C-como usted ordene ─hizo una reverencia nerviosa y salió de la oficina.

(n.a: otro pelinegro que da miedo D: )

Atardecía y Seika comenzaba a lucir vacía, Maki regresaba a casa, una casa que no tenía realmente nada que ver con el status que todos debían creer que poseía, totalmente alejado de un departamento lujoso de soltero, el cual en teoría sería capaz de costear…

─ ¡Ya llegué! ─exclamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzando a quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

─ Bienvenida Misaki-chan, pareces muy cansada hoy…─dijo la mujer con dulzura.

─ Así es, mamá…─sonrió aliviada de estar en casa, mientras deslizaba la peluca tras su cabeza.

* * *

Bastante breve, quiero saber que opinan antes de continuar :) Acepto sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Hasta Pronto!


	2. Toma 2: El Modelo

Hola, he vuelto! agradezco a **a92** por su comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado, me has motivado a continuar, sólo espero no decepcionarte con lo que siga, ya que escribo todo en el momento, no tengo realmente nada planeado para esta historia, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, sin más, les dejo el siguiente :)

**Ningún personaje descrito aquí me pertenece, relato sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para** **fans.**

* * *

**_**Toma 2: El Modelo.**_**

─ ¿_Y se supone que debo aceptarlo con una sonrisa? ─preguntó con frialdad a través del teléfono._

─ _Gerard-sama sólo requiere de su ayuda temporalmente, asegura que será recompensado, usted mejor que nadie sabe como adquirir información dentro de Seika, después de todo…usted es un gran observador…_

─_rió con sorna ─ Bien, como sea, dile que esto le costará, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… ─mintió ─ Lo haré a mi manera, no lo quiero llamándome cada día…_

─ _C-claro señor, muchas graci-… ─fue interrumpido por el tono de colgado─ Vaya par…─refunfuñó entre dientes._

No hay noche en que no me cuestione si estoy haciendo lo correcto, después de todo cometo un delito al falsificar mis documentos, mi nombre, mi sexo, ¿Qué tal si el verdadero Maki Ayuzawa está por allí?...pero, luego pienso en mi familia, mi madre, mi hermana y siento que cualquier delito vale la pena por ellas…

─ Maki, tengo en mis manos nuestro nuevo trabajo, el modelo que debemos fotografiar vendrá mañana a primera hora, el tema no es nada complicado, de hecho, solo debes hacer tomas naturales de él…auch…─ exclamó Yukimura algo desanimado.

─ ¿"auch" qué? ─preguntó Maki guardando las piezas de la cámara.

─ Las fotografías deben ser tomadas en lugares muy específicos de la ciudad, esto nos tomará más de un día…quizás hasta un par de semanas, después de todo no es el único cliente al que hay que atender y el tiempo es realmente limitado para cada sesión por día…─ comenzaba a hablar sin parar.

─ ¡Yukimura!, trabajo, es trabajo, no importa si tengo que ir hasta el polo sur, si es trabajo, lo haré, para eso nos pagan…─le miró con determinación, a lo que Yukimura asintió algo apenado por sus reproches.

La mañana siguiente se alzó gris, amenazaba la lluvia con caer, pero las calles lucían igual de concurridas que el día anterior y que mañana, probablemente. Yukimura estacionó con cuidado a unas calles del parque, un lugar bastante corriente para una sesión fotográfica, pensó Misaki mientras sacaba sus utensilios de la cajuela y se echaba un par de bolsos al hombro. Caminaron en silencio hasta el centro del parque, el río fluía calmo a unos metros, sólo una figura alta, esbelta y encapuchada aguardaba allí, debía ser a quien buscaban, Misaki se acercó sin titubear…

─ Buenos días, es usted Usui…Usui Takumi? ─preguntó leyendo con algo de dificultad el nombre desde una nota.

La figura se volteó, un chico de unos 22 años, cercano al metro ochenta, deslizó la capucha de su abrigo con una mano, dejando ver su claro cabello rubio y un par de ojos verdes, serios, directos. Misaki alzó la vista al instante y una extraña corriente recorrió su espalda, él no pareció mostrar emoción alguna, pero sus ojos…

─ Sí, ese soy yo, ustedes deben ser los fotógrafos…─ dijo con voz apagada mientras le extendía la mano al chico frente a él.

─ Ayuzawa Maki ─respondió con seguridad apretando la mano del rubio─ mi compañero Yukimura Shoichiro ─el aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─ Ya veo…─dijo volviendo la mirada hacia Maki, sus manos aún permanecían tomadas.

─ Am…prepararemos todo lo necesario ─soltó la mano del chico con algo de brusquedad─ por favor, hábleme del propósito de estas fotografías ─dijo mientras se arrodillaba para abrir uno de los bolsos, Yukimura le ayudaba.

─ Te imaginaba mucho más alto…─comentó Usui poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

─ ¿Q-qué dice? ─Balbuceó Maki algo desconcertado por ese comentario repentino, le miró sin ponerse de pie, si que era un chico alto, pensó por un segundo.

─ Que te imaginaba diferente, ya sabes, he trabajado con otros fotógrafos de Seika y todos parecen muy fuertes y masculinos ─alzó una ceja con algo de petulancia.

─ Señor Usui ─respiró manteniendo la calma─ Esto no concierne en nada a nuestro trabajo, le pido por favor que nos mantengamos concentrados, si no es molestia…

─ Claro que es molestia, es algo raro que te fotografíe alguien que parece tan…mmmh ¿menor?, ¿informal?, ¿principiante? ─volteó los ojos hacia arriba, buscando las palabras en alguna parte.

Misaki se alzó como un latigazo y se le enfrentó lo mejor que pudo, después de todo ese hombre era casi 20 centímetros más alto. Yukimura tragó en seco, nervioso, casi como si fuese a corre para esconderse en cualquier segundo.

─ Disculpe señor, me enviaron hasta aquí, si en serio no puede aceptar que yo le fotografíe, le pido que por favor se dirija usted directamente hasta la compañía y exija el tipo de servicio que quiere recibir y deje este cupo libre para alguien más…─dijo con respeto, conteniendo su ira de manera sobrehumana, Yukimura abrió los ojos pasmado.

─Usui le miró con desdén y soltó una sonrisa arrogante─ Está bien, nunca dije que no aceptaría que fueses mi fotógrafo…

Misaki no podía creerlo, que tipo tan desagradable, tan apuesto y tan detestable, dos palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras le fotografiaba, había conseguido concentrarse en su trabajo, sin embargo, ese par de navajas verdosas no dejaban de acosarla, en cada toma, a cada chasquido de la cámara, sentado en una banca del parque o recostado sobre un árbol ese chico la ponía de los nervios, más de una vez sintió deseos de lanzar todo al césped, quitarse esa peluca y salir corriendo de allí…Quitarse la peluca, ya no recordaba la última vez que había salido de casa sin ella, con su cabello largo libre, sin esas vendas sobre su pecho, sin tener que profundizar su voz…a veces si extrañaba parecer una chica…

─ Hemos acabado por hoy ─dijo Maki un par de horas más tarde─ Gracias por su tiempo, nos veremos en la próxima sesión ─dijo desmontando la cámara.

─ ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres bastante lindo, Ayuzawa? ─preguntó Usui con irritante normalidad, mientras recibía las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el cabello.

Misaki le miró sorprendida, soltando el "¡¿Qué?!" más agudo que había pronunciado en un buen tiempo. Yukimura no se quedó atrás, su rostro casi se había desfigurado…

─ ¿Qué?, sólo es una observación, ¿Mirar a sus clientes con tal expresión? ─dijo aparentando estar profundamente ofendido.

Yukimura fue el primero en reaccionar, aclaró su garganta y pidió disculpas por su comportamiento, pero Misaki no despegó su mirada atónita del rubio, a lo que él sonrió disimuladamente…

─ Bien, nos vemos entonces, Ayuzawa-san…─dijo con un extraño tono coqueto, mientras devolvía la capucha sobre su cabeza y se alejaba a pasos relajados.

Misaki parpadeó con rapidez, la lluvia comenzaba a empaparla y entonces mostró la mayor expresión de ira, la sangre le hervía en las manos, las cuales empuñó con fuerza…

─ ¡Estúpido Pervertido! ─exclamó a todo pulmón, Yukimura se puso de todos colores intentando callarle, temeroso de que el rubio pudiese oírle.

* * *

XD Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, hasta la próxima!


	3. Toma 3: Francotirador

Hola a todos! Perdón por la espera, he estado muy ocupada, pero espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows T-T me han motivado mucho!

**Ningún personaje descrito aquí me pertenece, relato sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para****fans.**

Toma 3: Francotirador.

Los días habían transcurrido con normalidad, Misa…Ayuz…ay…

─ ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? ─preguntó Maki casi sin poder contener su ansiedad.

Estaba en una sesión como cualquier otro día, arrodillada ante su modelo de turno y sintió como la mirada penetrante le golpeaba el rostro a lo lejos; Yukimura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, esto no era bueno…

─ ¿Qué hace aquí?, Nuestra sesión es en un par de días ─preguntó tratando de no sonar desesperada y claro, masculina.

─Sólo vine a conocer el edificio, o vine a verte, ¿Qué versión prefieres? ─preguntó un sonriente y un tanto descarado Usui.

─Al tratarse de un cliente, mi opinión no cuenta, así que lo que más le parezca, señor… ─casi gruñó, conteniendo toda su rabia.

Cómo podía un tipo tan irritante y extraño como él, ser el doble de irritante y el triple de extraño en un segundo…

─No te preocupes, sólo me quedaré aquí y esperaré paciente ─dijo el rubio, con calma mientras se sentaba en un sillón a un costado del set fotográfico.

Misaki respiró hondo y continuó su trabajo…al menos eso quería hacer, pero era tan difícil concentrarse con esos ojos verdes, tan fijos y examinadores, una mirada tan poderosa que casi la sentía perforar su costado, si fue difícil fotografiarlo la vez anterior, ahora era aún más difícil intentar fotografiar a alguien más en su presencia.

Media hora más tarde, Misaki terminó, la modelo le agradeció por el trabajo y esta no tardó en regalarle una sonrisa a Usui mientras se iba, el rubio la miro indiferente, a lo que la pobre chica se marchó avergonzada, o humillada, quien sabe…Misaki observó de reojo lo sucedido y frunció el ceño algo molesta

─ ¿Siempre eres así de grosero? ─preguntó ordenando el set.

─Usui se encogió de hombros─ No creo haber sido grosero, sólo no respondí, ¿acaso tenía el deber?

¡Touché!

─No…─guardó silencio, no sabía que responder a eso y se molestó aún más, terminó lo que hacía y se dispuso a salir del set.

─ ¡Hey! Espera, Maki…no he esperado media hora aquí sentado para que te vayas ─dijo Usui caminando tras él.

─Y yo no he trabajado dos horas para quedarme por ti…usted…como sea ─siguió caminando, hasta que sintió una fuerte mano sujetar la suya evitándole un paso más.

Maki volteó ahora si muy enfadado, Usui le miró fijo a los ojos, sin soltarlo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de allí, se le quedó viendo, pasmado; Maki relajó su expresión y parpadeó con rapidez. Yukimura miraba desde lejos, y abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, esa escena era digna de dos personas…no enamoradas, pero la tensión en esa dirección se podía casi respirar, era como si Usui…

─ ¿A-acaso eres gay? ─preguntó Maki con interés, Usui abrió la boca otra vez sin emitir sonido y luego rió estruendosamente.

─No, no, lo siento, no quise hostigarte, en realidad…no estoy seguro de por qué vine…nos vemos luego ─dijo retomando su compostura y salió de allí con total normalidad, al menos eso quería que pareciera.

Definitivamente él era raro, pensó Misaki.

Volvió a casa con la calma de siempre, su madre la recibió con su sonrisa característica y Misaki subió a su cuarto rendida. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con una mano arrastró la peluca y la malla que atoraba su cabello, este se deslizó casi como si también estuviese agotado, Misaki sonrió al sentirlo en su rostro y cuello, negro y largo hasta debajo de la mitad de su espalda, lo alborotó agitando su cabeza, respiró profundo y se sentó sobre la cama.

¿Cuánto podría durar así?, se preguntó quitándose los zapatos, ¿Cómo es que el hombre de las entrevistas no había notado ningún parecido?, rió ante eso, o era muy idiota o simplemente iba demasiada gente a pedir empleo que le era imposible recordar a alguien en particular, se quitó la camiseta holgada de chico y estuvo ante la verdad otra vez, estiró su brazo tras la espalda y separó los broches, la presión del estiramiento hizo que las vendas cedieran con rapidez liberando sus pechos, no había tanto que ocultar tras las vendas, pero de que estaban allí, estaban allí, se estiró sintiéndose plena otra vez y se vistió con el pijama esta vez.

Frotó un poco el espejo del baño con la manga de su pijama y entonces lo recordó…un par de ojos verdes disparando sobre los suyos, sorprendidos; una mano fuerte sujetando la suya y…sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar aquello, en ese momento se sintió descubierta, casi como si el rubio hubiese visto algo en ella…en él, algo que no había visto antes o algo que había comprobado…quizás Usui había comprobado que era gay, rió por lo bajo y luego calló, eso no era tan bueno, si había descubierto que era gay, es porque se había interesado en otro hombre y ese seguramente era…Maki…

Estaba recostado sobre su sillón, demasiado despierto para su gusto, la oscuridad de la habitación más bien le incomodaba, era como si necesitase hacer algo en ese instante, pero no sabía que, completamente inquieto…

─ ¿Qué diablos te sucede? ─se preguntó a sí mismo entre dientes.

Una voz resonó en su cabeza y esta preguntaba: "¿Acaso eres gay?", no pudo evitar reír otra vez, ¿Si era gay?, ¿qué tipo de pregunta era esa?, tan directa y tajante, simple, pero que golpeaba justo en el entrepierna.

Tomó su móvil con intensiones de llamar, pero se arrepintió, tomar el camino fácil y adquirir información no era su estilo, además, levantaría el interés de un par al que no deseaba tratar, suspiró incómodo, lo haría a su manera, conseguiría lo que quería apuntando directo al objetivo…

Continuará...

**Gracias! Esperaré comentarios :D**


	4. Toma 4: Maid Latte

**Hola a tod s, aquí les traigo la continuación, perdonen la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada con la universidad, espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de la autora de Kaichou wa Maid Sama. Historia de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.**

**Toma 4: Maid Latte**

Era sábado, una persona normal estaría feliz por esa simple razón, pero Misaki se retorcía en su cama gruñendo por lo bajo, tenía la odiosa sesión con el odioso cliente de la odiosa sonrisa descarada, podría inventar una excusa para su jefe, después de todo, no había faltado jamás al trabajo, pero por algún motivo no lo haría, sentía la obligación moral de hacerlo…si, moral…Estaba saliendo de la cama cuando el móvil que le dieron en Seika sonó.

¿Hola? —Saludó con voz ronca.

—Buenos días señor Ayuzawa, le informo que el cliente de hoy, el señor Usui, ha llamado para cancelar su cita, usted no posee más sesiones fotográficas para el día de hoy, le deseo un buen fin de semana —dijo la voz familiar y gruesa de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

—Gracias señor Yiruma, hasta el lunes —hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y colgó.

El universo debió oír sus pensamientos, se estiró relajada y revoloteó por su habitación, contenta, arreglando cosas por ahí y allá, buscando que ropa usaría, tan ensimismada que tardó en oír el tono del teléfono móvil otra vez e identificar si era su móvil personal o el del trabajo, finalmente y muy apresurada contestó, olvidando bajar el tono de su voz, tarde, había saludado con su voz femenina.

—Mh, ¿estoy llamando al teléfono de Ayuzawa Maki? —preguntó la voz masculina y confundida de Usui.

—S-sí, deme un segundo —dijo Misaki nerviosa, se alejó un poco del micrófono, aclaró su garganta e impostó su voz— ¿Diga? —habló esta vez Maki.

—Ayuzawa, habla Usui, supongo que el señor Yiruma ya te habrá llamado, aún así quise llamar para decirte yo mismo que no podré asistir a la sesión de hoy, han surgido inconvenientes personales, lo siento —dijo el rubio con voz extraña, extraña porque era más suave y seria de lo normal.

—A-ah, si, claro, no es problema, hasta pronto y…suerte —respondió Maki con la misma seriedad.

Cortó la llamada y apretó el móvil entre sus dedos, ese maldito aparato jamás le traía nada bueno, lo lanzó con rabia contra el único sofá de la sala y caminó a paso firme por el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación, una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro iracundo y entristecido, debía empacar…

Misaki se quedó viendo el móvil en su mano, por qué alguien como Usui llamaba para disculparse por algo tan trivial, algo que la empresa se encargaba de hacer y él lo sabía. De pronto ya no estaba tan feliz, la voz del joven le había resultado…¿triste?. ¿enojada?, ¿decepcionada?, negó con la cabeza y soltó el aparato antes de que sus dedos acabaran devolviendo el llamado para preguntarle al chico que sucedía. Salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, un aroma delicioso llegó hasta su nariz, entró en la cocina.

—Misa, Buenos días...llegas a tiempo para el desayuno —dijo su madre con voz dulce, estaba sentada a la pequeña mesa.

¿Esos son huevos con tocino? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Si… —contestó Suzuna con su característica voz inexpresiva y suave.

—Se los regalaron el otro día en la tienda, al parecer ganó un pequeño concurso —sonrió su madre.

—Típico de Suzu…pero ya deberías dejarlo, el trabajo mejora, estaremos bien.

—Pero no es justo que sólo tú ayudes, hermana…—puso el plato con huevos y tocino sobre la mesa.

Misaki se sentó, era cierto, Suzuna solo quería ayudar, pero es que…Era tan joven aún y estaba esforzándose para no verlas trabajar más, pero tenía razón, después de la muerte de su padre necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

Lejos de allí, un solitario joven de traje abordaba un avión, tomó su asiento e ignoró por completo a las azafatas que intentaban coquetear con él, su mente estaba por completo en otro lugar a kilómetros de allí, suspiró con pesadez y empuño su mano derecha, queriendo contenerse.

Varias horas después, Misaki se encontraba arreglando algunas cosas por la casa, bombillas rotas, abolladuras en algunas paredes y el jardín, era una casa vieja, de dos pisos, pequeña y de aspecto descolorido, pero no podía quejarse, era lo único que tenían y siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla lucir mejor.

Le dio vuelta a la llave dentro de la cerradura y el chirrido de las bisagras trajeron a paso lento a una anciana mujer frente a él, su rostro lucía cansado de andar y de llorar…

—Has venido…Takumi, hijo mio—murmuró con voz trémula la mujer.

Usui sólo atino a soltar su maleta y abrazarla con fuerza, la mujer sollozó sólo un poco sobre su pecho y le rodeó con sus manos, él en cambio, sintió el nudo formarse en su garganta y entonces lloró, en silencio sobre la blanca cabellera.

—Perdóname abuela…debí estar aquí…—murmuró con esfuerzo— Debí venir antes a verle…yo…lo siento tanto…

La mujer se apartó para mirarle a la cara y sonrió con dulzura mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla de su nieto.

—No te disculpes Takumi, él sabía que estabas en busca de tus sueños…se fue en paz…—respiró profundo— Todos están dentro, debo darte muchas cosas…sé que esto no te hace feliz, el tener que verlos…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y limpió su rostro, luego asintió mientras volvía a tomar su maleta y caminaba hasta la entrada de la casa.

Era un lugar verde, lleno de árboles y flores, con una modesta, pero elegante casa, de pintura descuidada y enredaderas subiendo por las paredes, sin embargo, todo estaba aseado y decorado con antiguos objetos y fotografías, una típica casa londinense…

Usui miró a su alrededor, nada había cambiado, se sintió en casa y respiró más tranquilo. Por el pasillo se asomó un rostro familiar que le sonrió, pero con aquel vinieron otros que no deseaba ver, sólo respiró hondo y se dejó llevar por las circunstancias; el ataúd en medio del salón le distrajo de todo, sonrió con amargura junto a él.

Dos semanas pasaron, Misaki había trabajado con normalidad junto a Yukimura, su cabeza concentrada en el lente de la cámara. Los primero días había tenido el extraño impulso de devolver la llamada al número desde dónde Usui le había hablado, de vez en cuando se sorprendía a sí misma pensando en si el rubio estaría bien, lo cual le molestaba hasta hacerla gruñir.

Aquel día viernes, había decidido caminar un rato por el centro antes de ir a casa, llevaba un bolso con una de las cámaras, miraba las vitrinas y su reflejo masculino no dejaba de sorprenderle, no tan sólo a ella misma, sino para quienes estaban dentro de las tiendas, ya que se detenía en tiendas no muy masculinas…

—Es mejor que se vayan, la dueña ya les advirtió—se escuchó no muy lejana una voz aguda de chica.

—Sí, por favor amos, retírense ya, necesitan dormir—dijo otra voz más gruesa de mujer.

¡No vamos a ninguna parte! ¡No sin ustedes! —dijo uno de los hombres notoriamente ebrio tomando a la más pequeña de las chicas por el brazo con brusquedad.

¡Por favor suélteme! —exclamó con temor la muchacha.

¡Vengan! ¡Somos sus amos! —dijo el otro tomando a la otra chica por la cintura.

Maki observó aquella escena, estaban en la acera del otro lado de la calle, a las afueras de un café cosplay, las dos chicas, por sus ropas, de seguro trabajaban allí. Maki cruzó imprudentemente hasta el otro lado…

¡Ustedes! ¡Déjenlas en paz! —gruñó Maki interponiéndose entre las chicas y los dos hombres ebrios, dejando su bolso en el suelo.

¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó uno de ellos mirando a Maki de pies a cabeza— ¡Eres diminuto! —exclamó para luego reír a carcajadas.

¡No te metas nenita! —gruñó el otro empujándole con una mano.

Pero Maki sólo retrocedió un poco, arrugó el ceño enfurecido y se lanzó contra él conectándole de lleno el puño en su ojo derecho, el tipo retrocedió y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó sentado en el pavimento, el otro rio con más estruendo…

¡La nenita acaba de botarte! —estaba a punto de carcajear otra vez, pero fue a dar estruendosamente al piso luego de que Maki le barriera los pies con una pierna.

El otro sujeto aprovechó el descuido y le devolvió el puñetazo en la mejilla a Maki, se tambaleó, pero las chicas asustadas le sostuvieron, algunas personas se habían detenido a mirar. Maki escupió sólo un poco de sangre y se remontó contra ambos, le dio una patada en el estómago al que le había golpeado hace un segundo y se abalanzó sobre la espalda del otro que apenas volvía a levantarse de la caída, las chicas gritaron cuando el hombre libre iba a poner las manos sobre la espalda de Maki y este ya se preparaba para ser golpeado, pero nada pasó. Volteó la cabeza y allí, detrás del ebrio estaba él…Usui apretaba la muñeca del tipo con fuerza, Maki bajó de la espalda del hombre y le empujó ligeramente para apartarlo. Un montón de maids habían salido de la cafetería luego de los gritos de las dos chicas. Los dos extraños miraron al rubio, el cual les sobrepasaba en altura por una cabeza, y se alejaron lo más rápido que podían, tambaleándose adoloridos y ebrios.

—Me alejo unos días y te encuentro metido en problemas…Maki —sonrió el chico.

¡Gracias! —exclamó la más pequeña de las chicas, llevaba dos coletas en su pelo rosa y abrazó a Maki.

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido y luego sonrió.

—Está bien, ¿No les hicieron daño? —preguntó Maki alejando un poco a la chica, ambas negaron con la cabeza y las otras maids hicieron una reverencia agradeciendo su ayuda.

De entre todo el grupo de chicas salió una, apresurada, de melena corta y castaña.

¡Oh por dios! Eres nuestro héroe, por favor acepten una cena gratuita justo ahora, ambos, si, vengan ya —exclamó emocionada y jaló de las manos de ambos chicos.

—Pero jefa, ya estamos cerrando, ya casi con las nueve de la noche —dijo una rubia de mal carácter.

—Sí, sí, Honoka, puedes irte ya, las demás, por favor ayúdenme, sólo será un momento. Subaru, prepara una mesa.

La aludida, una chica alta, de cabello largo en una coleta y gafas acomodó una mesa en un costado del salón. Era un lugar pequeño, de dos habitaciones conectadas por una gran puerta, debía tener segundo piso, ya que existía una escalera, al fondo se apreciaba una puerta tapada por una cortina sencilla, donde todas las maids entraban y salían, la decoración era simple, pero todo parecía pulcro y acogedor.

—Esto no es necesario, de verdad —dijo Maki muy apenado, moviendo sus manos.

—Claro que sí, mi nombre es Satsuki, soy la dueña de este pequeño café "Maid Latte", disculpen este altercado, algunos clientes suelen llegar ebrios o creen que porque es un lugar lleno de chicas bonitas que les atienden pueden faltarles al respeto, de seguro Sakura y Shizuko creyeron poder controlarlos solas, gracias por ayudarlas —hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego se quedó mirando a Maki, sus ojos se enternecieron y sonrió emocionada— ¡Eres tan lindo! Si fueses una chica ya te habría contratado —soltó una risita tonta ante la mirada desconcertada de Maki.

—Por favor, ¿tendrías un botiquín? —dijo de pronto la voz ronca de Usui.

La mujer asintió y desapareció saltarina al final de la habitación, casi desprendiendo flores. Maki volteó a mirar al rubio y este se acercó peligrosamente. El pelinegro arrugó la nariz y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero sólo sintió un ligero roce en su hombro y luego una pequeña presión que le obligaba a doblar sus rodillas y caer en una silla.

—Aquí tienen, la comida vendrá en un momento —dijo Satsuki dejando el botiquín sobre la mesa y alejándose otra vez.

Usui tomó otra silla y se sentó frente a Maki chocando sus rodillas, abrió el botiquín y procedió a curar el labio roto del pelinegro. Maki se quejó y apartó al tacto del algodón medicado sobre la comisura izquierda, notando por primera vez que le dolía.

—Lo siento…trata de no moverte —dijo Usui con voz suave, sus ojos verdes concentrados en la mejilla de Maki.

Maki tragó en seco y se dejó curar, tratando de no quejarse demasiado, Usui deslizaba el algodón con delicadeza, como si su rostro fuese de cristal. Segundos después dejó de importar todo, Maki miraba fijamente al concentrado chico, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, entre ellas una pregunta "¿Qué estará pensando?". Se sonrojó notoriamente cuando los ojos verdes del rubio dieron con los suyos, Usui sonrió con amabilidad, ¿Desde cuándo? Pensó Misaki…

* * *

**¡Gracias!**


	5. Toma 5: La Rosa

**Hola! gracias por sus comentarios, a92, me alegra que te guste, he estado algo falta de imaginación, espero no decepcionarte :p**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son creaciones originales de la correspondiente autora del manga y anime Kaichou wa Maid sama. Sin embargo, la historia relatada es de mi autoría, sin fines de lucro, de fans, para fans.**

**Toma 5: La Rosa.**

Maki saboreaba con cuidado un pastel de limón, estaba realmente delicioso, sin embargo estaba tan nervioso que podría haber vomitado allí mismo; el rubio no le miraba y se mostraba tan enigmático que ya no lo soportaba, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que habían traído la comida ¿Qué tan incómodo podía ser comer junto a alguien que apenas conoces y que te pone de los nervios con sus actitudes cambiantes?

―Gracias por tu ayuda...―dijo el pelinegro finalmente, arrugando el ceño y sin mirarle.

―No fue nada―respondió Usui sin mucha expresión.

Maki abrió la boca para hablar, deseaba preguntarle en dónde había estado durante las últimas semanas, pero volvió a cerrarla, ni si quiera eran amigos, por qué tendría que saberlo.

―Al parecer eres bastante fuerte, jamás lo habría imaginado―agregó el rubio volteando a verle esta vez.

―N-no realmente, pero la adrenalina pudo más que yo...sólo ver a hombres maltratando mujeres me pone de muy mal humor, no puedo permitirlo, no mientras pueda protegerlas de alguna forma y...―se calló, estaba hablando de más y el otro chico parecía demasiado interesado ahora.

―Una gran empatía...eso es lindo...

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa llena de amabilidad que no podía descifrar, volvió la mirada al último trozo de pastel de limón en su plato, y lo alzó con el tenedor, pero no llegó a comerlo, una sombra fugaz se posó sobre su mano y al segundo siguiente el trozo de pastel ya no estaba.

― ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? ―exclamó Maki viendo como Usui se saboreaba.

―Se veía magnífico, lo siento―rió y se levantó dando gracias por la comida.

― ¡Lo sabía, sigues siendo un idiota grosero! ―gruñó irritado.

― ¿Y cuándo dejé de serlo? ―preguntó deteniéndose a mirarle con seriedad.

Maki se quedó mirándole sin saber que responder, y se sonrojó, medio por ira y medio por vergüenza. Usui le sonrió de forma arrogante mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salió del Maid Latte. Maki gruñó palabras inentendibles y se levantó también, tomó el bolso con la cámara y se lo echó al hombro.

―Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, espero te haya gustado la comida, regresen otro día, ¿si? ―dijo con amabilidad Satsuki mientras retiraba los platos sucios.

―Claro que sí, todo estaba delicioso, de verdad, muchas gracias―se despidió Maki con una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Al pasar leyó el aviso "se busca camarera" pegado en la puerta y no pudo evitar pensar que en otro momento de su vida no habría sido malo haber tomado ese lugar, al menos siempre habría lucido como una chica, quizás más de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Salió a la acera y giró a la izquierda, camino a casa al f...¡Qué demonios!

― ¿No te habías marchado ya? ―interrogó irritada otra vez.

―Algo así...pero te acompañaré hasta tu casa―respondió decidido el rubio, levantando su espalda de la pared.

― ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? ―aterrada de sólo imaginar a un cliente...a él viendo su casa, no lo permitiría.

―Sólo quiero asegurarme de que esos tipos no regresaran por más, es tarde, las calles no son seguras ―dijo comenzando a caminar en la dirección en que Maki se dirigía.

―Soy un hombre, puedo defenderme solo―dijo siguiendo al rubio para interponerse en su camino.

―Claro que si...hasta luego―respondió mirándole a los ojos.

Maki le miró con desconfianza unos segundos más y camino a paso rápido, para alejarse de Usui, perderlo, que supiera lo menos posible de la dirección a su casa, pero los pasos largos de aquella figura masculina caminaban a su espalda, sin perderle pisada. Se detuvo en seco.

― ¡Ya basta! ¿Eres un psicópata? ¿En qué idioma debo hablarte para que me entiendas? E-eres como de otro planeta ¿Qué pasa contigo? ―interrogó desesperado.

―Te acompañaré hasta tu casa―repitió el joven sin ninguna intención de marcharse o dejarlo ir.

Maki resopló frustrado y dio media vuelta, qué otra...

Caminó lo que parecieron largos minutos en silencio, Usui le seguía un paso más atrás, despreocupado, pero Maki le miraba de reojo obsesivamente ¿Realmente estaba pasando?

―Tienes hermanos―dijo de la nada el de ojos verdes.

―Eso no es una pregunta―respondió de mal humor.

―No, no lo es...

―Sí, tengo una hermana menor―ceño fruncido, no era una pregunta pero había respondido, idiota...

― ¿La quieres mucho verdad? ―preguntó muy interesado, adelantando el paso para estar justo a su lado.

― ¿A qué se deben estas preguntas? ―le miró extrañado, el chico sólo se encogió de hombros―Claro que si, haría lo que fuese por ella...

― ¿Fue ella quien atendió tu móvil la otra vez? ―preguntó alzando una ceja.

― ¿Mi móvil? ―preguntó tratando de recordar.

―Sí, la dulce voz de una chica respondió a mi llamada antes de poder hablar contigo...

Maki disimuló su nerviosismo al respecto, claro que lo recordaba, así que asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, fue ella, pero ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de llamar?

Oh no...¿Había preguntado en voz alta? ¡diablos!, miró al rubio de reojo..."trágame tierra"

― ¿Estás interesado en por qué llamé o en lo que me hizo llamar? ―le devolvió la mirada.

―N-no, no es necesario que respondas, eso no es de mi incumbencia, lo siento. Eres mi cliente y sólo asumiré que lo hiciste por cortesía―dijo de forma apresurada.

"Claro, su cliente" pensó Usui guardando silencio, así se mantuvo hasta que entraron en una estrecha calle, llena de pequeñas casas de segundo piso, con jardines pequeños y rejas de baja altura, las luces de la calle eran escasas, al igual que las personas que transitaban por allí. Resignada, Misaki soltó un suspiro y se detuvo frente a su morada, era pobre, sí, pero gracias a su esfuerzo lucía mucho más bonita y arreglada que las demás, eso la hizo sentir mejor.

― ¿Aquí es? ―preguntó Usui mirando el lugar con atención.

―Sí...―inspiró con fuerza―Gracias, Buenas noches―hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a entrar.

―Espera, Maki...¿Puedo llevarme una de tus rosas? ―preguntó Usui señalando un rosal bastante grande y bien cuidado, que mostraba las últimas rosas blancas antes del invierno.

― ¿Una rosa? ―preguntó extrañado.

Maki dejó el bolso en la entrada y desde la tierra tomó las tijeras para flores que había estado usando hace unos días, miró un momento el rosal completo, buscando una que estuviese en botón, cuando la halló, la cortó con cuidado de no clavarse una espina y se la extendió al rubio por sobre la reja.

―Aquí tienes...

―Gracias, pensé que me darías una que ya estuviese abierta, ya sabes, son más bonitas ―dijo algo decepcionado.

―Claro que son bonitas―dijo Maki comenzando a irritarse, se acercó un poco más a la reja y miró el botón de rosa―Pero es mejor poder ponerla en un frasco con agua y observar día tras día el movimiento sutil de sus pétalos, se transforma, crece y luego, cuando estás habituado a su apariencia y crees conocerla ¡Bam!, se abre por completo, radiante, más hermosa que nunca, iluminándolo todo...―sonrió con algo de tristeza y desvió su mirada hasta Usui, quien le había estado observando todo ese tiempo―Al menos eso solía decirme él...

Usui sólo le observó algo sorprendido, esas palabras parecían venir desde el fondo de su alma, como un recuerdo preciado, sintió un cosquilleo en sus mejillas y una pequeña corriente recorrió su interior, cálida e inesperada como la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro.

Maki sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y caminó hasta la puerta de entrada.

―Hasta luego―murmuró entrando en la casa sin más, cerrando tras de sí.

_"¿Qué te parecen las rosas Misaki? ¿Acaso no son hermosas? Serían las perfectas modelos para las primeras fotos de tu nueva cámara ¿Cortaremos esta si? La pondremos en un frasco con agua, así podrás fotografiarla a gusto y observaremos día tras día el movimiento sutil de sus pétalos..."_

Usui miró la puerta unos segundos y con la rosa en la mano se marchó ¿Cuánto tiempo más debería esperar para que la rosa se mostrara tal cual era?

**¡Gracias! Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Toma 6: Complicidad

**Hola a tod s! ya estoy de vuelta, espero no se hayan asustado, no abandonaré esta historia a menos que sea por un problema mayor y no lo haría sin avisar.**

**Agradecimientos al comentario de diana94 y a todos aquellos que agregaron mi fanfic a sus favoritos o me siguen, todos me motivan a continuar.**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen , son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Fujiwara. La historia relatada es de mi autoría, sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para fans.**

Toma 6: Complicidad.

Usui Takumi yacía recostado sobre el sofá, la sala vacía de un departamento amplio y solitario, observando el lienzo en blanco sobre su caballete favorito a unos metros de distancia, una mesa de centro entre el sofá y el lienzo exponía alegre un botón de rosa a medio abrir. Usui aún no podía decidirse, hace meses que había perdido la inspiración, nada parecía llenarle, nada parecía contentarle ni lo más mínimo, estaba solo porque así lo había deseado, pero por alguna razón no estaba satisfecho... Se levantó resignado, sus ojos dieron un segundo con la flor y recordó, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y aquella calidez eléctrica regresó a él como por arte de magia, tomó su lápiz desde el caballete y comenzó a dibujar, el grafito fluyó en el lienzo al igual que lo hacían sus recuerdos, concentrado...

En otro lugar, el ojo atento de Misaki observaba a un montón de hermosas chicas a través del lente, había estado toda la mañana rodeada de modelos de todas las nacionalidades posibles, tenía una gran sesión para una nueva revista de moda que saldría pronto, le acompañaban algunos compañeros, todos sacaban fotos diferentes a chicas diferentes, los asistentes como Yukimura corrían de allá para acá, todo era una locura...

―Buenas Tardes ¿Con quién debo hablar sobre mis fotos? ―preguntó una chica rubia de baja estatura, muy joven y hermosa.

Misaki detuvo un momento sus tomas y se volteo para atenderla.

―Cualquier fotógrafo aquí puede atender a tus dudas, me incluyo, mucho gusto soy Ayuzawa Maki―le extendió la mano respetuosamente, pero la chica no la tomó.

―Claro, gracias, puedes llamarme Aoi―dijo dándole la espalda.

"Elegantemente descortés" pensó Misaki sin alterarse, estudio a la muchacha, algo en ella llamaba su atención más de la cuenta, era muy bonita, pero había algo...no era su rostro, ni su voz, era más bien su contextura, algo en su manera de moverse, en su gesto...

― ¿Te parezco bonita? ―preguntó notando lo mucho que la miraba.

―Claro que si...―dijo Maki sin mucha expresión.

― ¿Mh? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? ¿No sabes quién soy verdad? Cualquier otro chico se habría emocionado más, ya sabes, causo ese efecto―dijo guiñándole un ojo.

―Lo sé, siento no cumplir con tus expectativas―se disculpó Maki con una reverencia.

La chica se le quedó viendo esta vez y agregó...

―Eres un gran fotógrafo, ¿verdad?. Quiero que tú me tomes las fotos para las páginas que me introducen―dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a la cámara, despachando a la anterior modelo y jugueteando con su pomposo vestido.

Maki hizo su trabajo, captura tras captura, sin embargo, en cada foto que tomaba Aoi parecía estar más enfadada y no dejaba de fulminarle con sus azules ojos...

― ¡Basta! ―exclamó perdiendo los estribos luego de unos minutos― ¡Eres irritante! ¡Te detesto! ¿Cómo lo consigues? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tragaré tu farsa?!

Para este punto, todos: fotógrafos, modelos y asistentes estaban mirando, el silencio que se hizo tras los gritos de Aoi resultaba aterrador. Maki no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendido, su corazón latía a toda máquina y su cerebro procesaba sus preguntas una y otra vez "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me tragaré tu farsa?" ¿Le había descubierto? ¿Aoi sabía que no era un chico? ¿Cómo? Entonces entró en pánico...

―Por favor, no lo hagas...esto es todo lo que tengo―susurró Maki suplicando a una pasmada Aoi.

La rubia se calmó y comprendió esas palabras a la perfección, como si de una misteriosa conexión entre ambas se tratase, en un acto de compasión y arriesgando su propia reputación agregó...

―L-lo siento, sólo estoy algo estresada, todos, por favor disculpen mi mala educación, creo que es hora de retirarme, gracias por su trabajo duro―dijo sonriendo encantadora y casi danzando hacia la salida del salón.

Misaki despejó su mente lo mejor que pudo para poder continuar, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir apresurado, si esa chica le acusaba estaba perdida, el bienestar de su familia estaba perdido, no conseguiría una remuneración así en ningún otro lugar, de seguro le despedirían y la llevarían hasta la corte por estafa, suplantación, falsificación de documentos... Hizo lo mejor que pudo el resto del día, el sol ya moría cuando cruzó la entrada, rogando por que no fuese la última vez que pasara esa puerta como empleado de la compañía.

El viento otoñal logró que se pusiera la capucha de su chaqueta antes de continuar con su camino, sin embargo, no dio más de un par de pasos antes de toparse frente a frente con un muchacho de menor estatura, de unos 18 años, su cabello corto y azuloso flotaba con gracia, vestía de forma sobria y casual. Maki pestañeó con rapidez ante los afilados ojos azules del chico.

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó el joven.

―C-claro...―respondió Maki sorprendido.

Luego de varios minutos caminado tras el ojiazul en silencio, habían entrado en una cafetería demasiado familiar, sí, el Maid Latte. No supieron que decir cuando ambos fueron recibidos como clientes frecuentes, se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose "¿Cómo te conocen?" refiriéndose a las maids y en especial a la dueña del lugar que no dejaba de exhalar su júbilo por tales visitas.

Ya sentados en una mesa apartada del resto la situación se tornó aún más incomoda...

―Así que eres el sobrino de Satsuki...el mundo es tan pequeño―sonrió Maki nervioso.

―Puedes dejar de usar tu voz "masculina", sé que eres una chica―dijo yendo al grano, irritado―Y sé que tu también notaste que yo no era una mujer precisamente.

Misaki guardó silencio, estaba asustada ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Tendría que rogarle para que no se lo dijera a nadie? ¿Pagar por su silencio?

―No se lo diré a nadie, si eso piensas―agregó Aoi tomando un sorbo de su taza de café.

Misaki le miró sorprendida ¿Hablaba en serio?

―No sé cuáles son tus razones para ocultarte así, pero no soy quien para juzgarte, todos mis esfuerzos por ser alguien son ejecutados por un personaje...

―Muchas gracias―interrumpió Misaki, esta vez con su voz natural.

Aoi le observó con atención y un leve sonrojo alumbró sus mejillas.

―No sé cómo no te han descubierto, eres pésima mintiendo y a pesar de que llevas esa peluca, esa ropa holgada y masculina, la forma en qué te mueves no podría ser de un hombre jamás, ni el más afeminado puede imitar la naturaleza de una mujer, solo se acercaría y terminaría por caer en la exageración, cualquier persona observadora y atenta como tú lo hiciste conmigo podría descubrirte, curiosamente estás rodeada de fotógrafos, personas que se dedican a la observación detallada, no me lo explico...

―Como tú, aunque no fue precisamente tu forma de moverte la que te delató, sino más bien tu contextura, debo decir que tu maquillaje es asombroso, disimula muy bien tus rasgos y...

― ¡¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?! ―exclamó Aoi al borde de la exasperación―Realmente eres torpe, he pasado mi vida tratando de parecer una chica para disfrutar de todas las cosas lindas que pueden usar y tú que precisamente eres una, tiras todo eso por la borda y ni siquiera te molesta, eres irritante, verdaderamente tonta-

― ¿Por eso me odias? ―preguntó Misaki con seriedad―Tu y yo somos perfectos extraños, no sé realmente por qué tu vistes de chica y tú no tienes idea de por qué yo visto de chico, no puedes odiarme por renunciar a mi feminidad solo porque tú no puedes tenerla.

El reloj marcaba las 3 am y no conseguía dormir, había conversado con Ayuzawa Misaki durante cuatro horas, bueno, no solo ella, todas las maids que se les unieron luego del cierre y casi caen de espaldas cuando les había dicho que Maki era realmente una chica.

Él había sido repudiado por gustar de la moda y los artículos femeninos desde que tenía memoria, su familia lo apoyaba en todo, estaba logrando su sueño de tener su propia línea de ropa y revista de modas incluida, sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Ella había conseguido un trabajo que sustentaba a su familia apropiadamente y para ello debía suprimir todo lo que realmente era.

Todo le resultaba tan confuso y al mismo tiempo podía entender a Misaki más de lo que deseaba, había algo encantador detrás de todo ese disfraz de nerd de la fotografía que le agradaba, algo que admiraba, algo que hacía eco en su interior como las últimas palabras de la chica antes de marcharse...

_―Aoi...¿Puedo decirte algo? ―preguntó mirándole fijo―Creo que el tú como chico es mucho mejor, deberías mostrarte más seguido, ya sabes, ser tu mismo―sonrió con sinceridad._

Misaki miraba al techo sin verlo realmente, se sentía extraña, expuesta, todo había pasado tan rápido, había sido descubierta por otro chico-chica y había confiado en él...y en todas las amables maids de un café cosplay, algunas decepcionadas ante la noticia, realmente les parecía un chico lindo. Y aunque no dejaba de estar asustada e insegura de haber hablado de su secreto con tantas personas, de alguna forma se sentía muy bien tener nuevos cómplices.

**Espero les haya gustado, si no es mucha molestia déjenme sus comentario :D**


	7. Toma 7: Nudo

**Hola a tod s, al fin he recibido la iluminación para terminar este capítulo, espero les guste, esto realmente está tomando un rumbo rarísimo para mi, y todo es debido a que escribo sobre la marcha, sólo planeando hitos, el resto es pura improvisación.**

_**Agradecimientos a todos sus comentarios: a92, enmascarada-sm, StarryNightMusic1315 por su pedido desesperado y a todos aquellos que le dieron favorito y me siguen.**_

* * *

**Toma 7: Nudo.**

― ¡Te ves tan linda Suzuna! ―exclamó Satsuki emocionada de ver a la hermana menor de Misaki con el uniforme de Maid― ¡Si tan sólo tu hermana también trabajara aquí, se verían tan lindas juntas!

―Satsuki por favor, no hables tan fuerte, alguien podría oírte―murmuró entre dientes un muy nervioso Maki.

―No te preocupes cariño, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras, además, se sincera, no estás preocupada por eso ahora ¿o sí?―preguntó la castaña mirando a Misaki lo más de frente que podía, ya que era más alta que ella.

―Es que Suzu nunca ha trabajado―soltó finalmente―, y jamás pensé que sería en un café cosplay, tengo miedo de que los hombres le hagan algo, si no es porque casi no me dejó dormir cuando le dije que necesitaban a alguien aquí, yo.-

―Persistente igual que la hermana mayor―interrumpió Subaru sonriendo.

―Tranquila Misaki, la cuidaremos bien―aseguró Erika.

―Gracias a todas―dijo Misaki más tranquila.

―Gracias a ti por dejarme venir, eres la mejor, hermana―dijo Suzuna con la calmada voz que le caracterizaba mientras abrazaba a la mayor con fuerza.

Misaki sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo mientras susurraba en su oído "pase lo que pase ya sabes que puedes llamarme, vendré corriendo", Suzuna asintió contra el hombro de su hermana.

La campanilla de la entrada tintineó, todas voltearon atentas al primer cliente de la mañana, Misaki volteó la mirada aún abrazada a su hermana y su cuerpo se tensó al instante. La sonrisa segura del siempre impecable Usui Takumi se dibujó instantáneamente…

―Bienvenido amo―dijeron todas las Maids al unísono mientras hacían una pequeña reverencia―

―Vaya, vengo a desayunar a primera hora y me topo nada más y nada menos que con Ayuza-…

El rubio no terminó la frase, Suzuna asomaba su rostro por detrás de Maki con algo de timidez aún y Usui no podía articular palabra. Los mismos ojos, el color de cabello, si no fuese porque parecía una versión mucho más infantil e inmadura, sería el mismísimo Maki en persona.

―B-buenos días amo―dijo Suzuna apresurándose a mostrarse por completo y hacer una reverencia.

―Buenos días―dijo Usui saliendo de su trance―Me imagino que es tu hermana―dirigiéndose a Maki―Si no fuera porque eres más alto y aparentas más madures, sería tu clon―sonrió con amabilidad.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Misaki, esa sonrisa, de sólo saber que él podía notar el gran parecido entre ambas...ambos, le exaltaba y preocupaba al mismo tiempo.

―Sí, ella es Suzuna, y más te vale no acercarte a ella con esas actitudes raras tuyas―dijo mirándole con desconfianza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

―No me atrevería ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?―carita de perrito triste―Esas actitudes son sólo para ti―volvió a sonreír con algo de picardía―Yo creí que éramos amigos.

Maki trató por todos los medios de controlarse, pero el sonrojo en su rostro y su entrecejo fruncido le delataban, ¿Cómo mierda conseguía agradarle y al segundo siguiente provocar instintos asesinos en su contra?

―Eres un alien, Usui―dijo por fin el pelinegro.

―Eres cruel, Ayuzawa―respondió el rubio notoriamente feliz por alguna razón.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase, las maids habían desaparecido, alguna que otra ordenaban las sillas y mesas para recibir a los clientes, el resto brillaba por su ausencia.

― ¿Quieres desayunar? ―preguntó Usui.

―Sólo porque eres mi única sesión hoy―respondió un obstinado Maki dirigiéndose a una mesa para sentarse.

Usui se sentó frente a él y le observó disimuladamente por unos momentos, mientras Maki parecía muy concentrado en un cuadro a lo lejos.

―Te ves cansado―aseguró mirándole fijamente esta vez.

― ¿Soy tan obvio?...―hizo una pausa indeciso y luego agregó―Pase tres días enteros haciendo fotos para una revista y luego dos noches sin dormir porque Suzuna quería mi aprobación para este trabajo ―respondió Maki con voz apagada volteando a verle también―Debo estar perfecto para los clientes, por favor no le digas a mi jefe―medio bromeó.

―No tengo nada que decirle a nadie, eres humano, puedes estar cansado, de hecho, olvida nuestra sesión, ve a casa a dormir…

―Claro que no, trabajo es trabajo, necesitas las fotos, tienes al fotógrafo, entonces haremos fotos―respondió muy seguro.

―Si no quieres ir a casa a descansar, vendrás conmigo hoy, daremos una vuelta, te relajarás, sacarás un par de fotos y luego iras directo a tu cama―sentenció esperando el reproche de Maki.

Maki le miró con recelo, sólo quería hacer su trabajo y ya ¿No? ¿Por qué este hombre siempre quería hacer las cosas más difíciles? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar el día con él? ¿Tenía que hacerlo o sentía curiosidad por hacerlo? ¡Espera! …Misaki… ¡aún no te niegas! ¿Cuántos segundos han pasado? Ay no…ahí viene…si, ahí está, su sonrisa satisfecha, estoy oficialmente perdida…

―Piensas demasiado―sonrió abiertamente Usui.

El desayuno transcurrió sin sobresaltos, Usui disfrutaba el silencio mirando a Maki de vez en cuando, en cambio el pelinegro parecía algo incómodo cada vez, no sólo por el silencio de Usui, sino también por el poco discreto espionaje de las maids desde la cocina ¿Qué esperaban que sucediera?, pensó Misaki un par de veces antes de tomar su bolso e irse junto al rubio.

― ¿Dónde vamos? ―preguntó Maki curioso después de varios minutos caminando.

―Aquí―afirmó Usui deteniéndose junto a una parada de autobus.

―Creí que alguien capaz de contratar los servicios de Seika debía tener coche propio―comentó.

Usui soltó una risa.

―Tengo, uno modesto, pero prefiero caminar, siempre resulta más interesante―respondió el rubio volteando a mirar al pelinegro.

Maki se encogió de hombros y volvió a guardar silencio. El viaje fue usualmente callado, realmente casi no se conocían, Usui no estaba seguro de qué preguntar y de seguro Maki no tenía intensiones de responder. Por otro lado, Maki prestaba muy poca atención, sólo se dedicaba a seguir al rubio ¿Dónde diablos iban?

―Es aquí―dijo Usui mientras un hombre de elegante traje abría la puerta de vidrio.

Maki miró la tienda y luego a Usui sin comprender. El rubio sólo sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Se trataba de una tienda de trajes de gala muy costosa, desbordaba lujo por todas partes, si bien la decoración era sencilla, todo parecía brillar. Maki no sabía que pensar ¿Quién es este hombre? era la única pregunta que cruzaba su cabeza, en su vida jamás podría entrar a esa tienda con intenciones de comprar, de seguro con su apariencia ni siquiera le recibirían. Los colgadores estaban ordenados por color, los asistentes vestían trajes elegantes y había grandes espejos por todas partes.

― ¿Q-qué hacemos aquí? ―preguntó Maki casi sin habla.

―Pareces impresionado...―Usui sonrió―No te preocupes, no saldremos sin pagar...digamos que próximamente tendré una ocasión muy especial, y aunque no suelo hacerlo, decidí darme el lujo de tener un traje a medida, ya sabes, algo realmente único.

Los labios de Maki se separaron con delicadeza, pero con impresión incontenible.

― ¿Eres millonario o algo así? ―preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

―No, pero algo así―miró a su alrededor―puedes darte una vuelta, pero quiero que tomes algunas fotos cuando salga del probador ¿está bien?

Maki asintió restándole importancia y dejó que el joven desapareciera junto a uno de los asistentes tras una cortina de terciopelo.

No estaba seguro por donde comenzar, pero su instinto ignoró por completo la sección para varones y sus ojos se posaron alegres sobre los maravillosos vestidos, algunos modelados por esbeltos maniquíes. Nunca se había sentido atraída por los vestidos, de hecho, estaba segura de no tener ninguno, ni el más corriente, en su armario, pero esos colores hermosos, cortos, largos, con brillo, con encaje, sencillos, ostentosos, ninguno igual al anterior le hacían pensar en cómo luciría en alguno de ellos.

El lugar no era muy amplió, pero sin duda había dejado pasar aquel ejemplar, porque cuando lo vio en aquel maniquí se sintió realmente incómoda en esas holgadas ropas masculinas. Se trataba de un vestido negro strapless, escote corazón y cola de pato larga, ligera como humo; al rededor de la cintura una cinta angosta con algunos brillantes dorados y plateados muy sutiles...era muy sencillo a comparación con los otros, pero el más hermoso a su parecer.

Seguía algo embobada con la prenda, por lo que no notó la presencia del rubio unos metros más allá...

―carraspeó― ¿Hola? ¿podrías ayudarme? ―dijo de pie sobre una pequeña tarima rodeada de espejos justo al salir del probador.

Maki salió de su trance, volteó algo sobresaltado, pero no pudo decir nada...Allí estaba él, Usui, con un elegante traje de gala negro, llevaba un chaleco gris debajo de la chaqueta que se mantenía abierta, camisa blanca y de su cuello colgaba una corbata verde oscuro sin atar, había peinado su cabello hacia atrás sin mucho esmero y le miraba expectante...

― ¿Te molestaría ayudar con la corbata? ―repitió buscando la mirada miel del pelinegro.

Maki movió la cabeza como queriendo deshacerse de sus pensamientos y subió a la tarima para quedar frente a Usui, sin decir nada tomó ambos extremos de la corbata y comenzó a hacer el nudo. Usui trató de mantenerse derecho, pero a la vez intentaba ver el rostro de Maki, tarea difícil debido a la diferencia de estaturas y a que precisamente él no le dejaba. El corazón de Misaki iba a toda máquina, algo de sorpresa, vergüenza y...¿De qué se trataba el estúpido sonrojo en sus mejillas?, sus manos temblaban levemente, pero a Maki le parecía que todo Japón podría notarlo.

No, no todo Japón lo notó, sólo Usui, que para sorpresa del otro chico sostuvo sus manos contra su pecho y las apretó con amabilidad...

―No tiembles, necesito que el nudo quede lo mejor posible―dijo el rubio mirándole.

"¡Oh Dios! Está tan cerca" gritaba Misaki en su cabeza, no sabía cómo podía sentirse más sonrojada, no evitó exhalar con fuerza y desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

―Si dejas de acosarme quizás lo haga lo suficientemente bien―respondió con la voz más neutra que consiguió.

Unos segundos después, Usui soltó sus manos y Maki terminó el nudo rápidamente, se alejó de él y tomó su cámara para sacar las fotos correspondientes. Usui posó para algunas antes de que Maki se atreviera a decir algo.

―De verdad, que tipo de persona eres, vienes a un lugar como este por un traje y ni siquiera puedes hacerte un nudo de corbata tu solo―sentenció sin pensarlo demasiado mientras cambiaba de posición para tomar otra foto.

―Jamás dije que no pudiera o no supiera, Maki―respondió el rubio mostrando otra de sus sonrisas ganadoras.

Media hora más tarde, al salir de la tienda, Maki no se podía la vergüenza, los asistentes y la señorita de la caja no habían dejado de mirarlos, entre risitas y expresiones algo enternecidas, casi como si dijeran "Que bonita pareja hacen". ¡No! no quería que nadie pensara que eran una pareja...menos aun...una pareja gay, no era homofóbica, pero ¡Mierda! era una chica, una mujer...Estúpido Usui, estúpido trabajo, estúpido mundo-

―Gracias por acompañarme, has sido de gran ayuda, realmente tienes un gran ojo, el sastre no había notado el error en la manga, lo tendrá arreglado pronto―dijo Usui siguiendo el paso apresurado de Maki hacia la parada del autobus― ¿Pasa algo? Te ves enfadado.

―Pasa que comienzo a hartarme, primero eres irrespetuoso, luego te comportas extraño, dices que no te gustan los hombres, vuelves como si nada y ¿ahora? ¿Quién crees que eres? no puedes venir y simplemente jugar con una persona que apenas conoces, eres amable y luego tan odioso que incluso he deseado pedir que te quiten de la lista de mis trabajos incluso si eso me cuesta el empleo y-

Maki se calló de golpe, el vomito verbal había apaciguado su interior, pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse culpable y arrepentido, abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Usui fue más rápido...

―No, hasta ahí―dijo levantando el dedo índice frente al rostro de Maki―Se lo odioso que puedo ser, en especial contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo...

― ¿De qué hablas? ―medio gruñó mirando el dedo acusador de Usui que casi el hacía poner los ojos bizcos.

―Hablo de que me confundes Maki...creo que me gustas―sentenció bajando su mano y quedándose allí de pie, esperando...

* * *

**Jajaja Me siento tan cruel dejándolo ahí, pero es que quería hacerlos sufrir un poquito, un poquito C:. A continuación les dejo algunos links descriptivos de los atuendos que más o menos imaginé, para los que (como yo) no saben mucho de ropa:**

**Esto es un vestido con cola de pato: images/vestido_negro_quince_ **

**Pero el que Misaki ama es de falda humeante como este:  
**

**Y en total debería verse algo como este, pero agregándole el componente de más capas en la falda como el link anterior: 8091-MCO5316232646_  
**

**El pecho no es brillante como el del último link, sólo brilla el cinturón. Espero que se entienda XD.**

**Finalmente, Usui llevaba algo como esto: 2013/images/emotion/x06-,28694, . .  
**

**Sólo que el traje es negro sin rayas, el chaleco es gris liso y la corbata verde.**

**Suerte con esa imaginación!**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


	8. Toma 8: En Blanco

**Hola a todos y todas! Estoy de vuelta :D Después de haberlos dejado sufriendo en un rincón, al fin les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Yay! **

**Como siempre perdonen la tardanza, esta vez no demoré por estar muy ocupada, sino que reescribí este capítulo algunas veces, deseché muchas ideas que no me convencían, hasta que llegué a esto, que como ya saben nace de mi improvisación.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me motivan a seguir c:, agradecimientos a: ****StarryNightMusic1315****: ****ya dejarás de sufrir...espero XD**

**a92**: **Gracias, me alegra que creas que recreo bien la personalidad de Usui. Misaki me ha sido mucho más difícil, pero creo que es principalmente por el hecho de que no está siendo ella misma y de que es una Misaki mucho más "madura", a su manera, ya no está en la escuela, es un adulto que lleva dinero a casa, aún así espero que te agrade :)**

**AChiharu:**** Mil gracias por tu apoyo, tu follow y todas esas cosas lindas que hacen las personas en esta página :D Espero te guste el capítulo y espero gustosa mis Cupcakes :3**

Los personajes descritos en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, la historia si es de mi autoría personal, sin embargo, es una creación sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.

**Toma 8: En blanco.**

Podría soltar una risa estúpida, darle una palmada amistosa en el hombro y fingir que no había oído nada, que el rubio bromeaba simplemente y escapar de la situación, pero había algo en los ojos de él que no se lo permitiría, no esta vez...Respiró profundo, dudando; dudaba porque no quería ser grosera, dudaba porque él parecía ir en serio con sus palabras, dudaba porque ella no sabía realmente que sentir y dudaba porque no quería herir sus sentimientos si sus palabras eran ciertas...

―Yo...L-lo siento―Maki soltó con voz tranquila y expresión seria.

Usui abrió un poco más sus ojos bastante sorprendido con la respuesta, había reaccionado con impulsividad ante la impulsividad de Maki y comenzaba a sentir que había arruinado todo, el jamás era así de arrebatado, siempre pensaba antes de hablar, pero Maki...Maki conseguía ponerlo histérico, removía algo en él, algo que comenzaba a fascinarle y que casi le hace reír en ese mismo instante, pero sólo sonrió, posó una mano sobre el cabello oscuro y suspiró...

―Está bien, ignóralo―dijo como si nada pasara―Ahora sólo debo hacer una última cosa ¿Puedes?

Maki asintió sin pensarlo demasiado, y aunque su cabeza seguía cuestionando qué era lo acababa de ocurrir, su corazón latía de manera diferente, algo feliz al parecer y algo decepcionado...Usui gustaba de Maki, no de Misaki. El rubio comenzó a caminar sin mucha prisa y la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, sin quererlo había conseguido exactamente lo que tanto había esperado.

―Pensé que tomaríamos el autobús―señaló Maki.

―No estamos muy lejos, sólo quiero una opinión más―dijo sin mirarle.

Maki guardó silencio el resto del camino, como casi siempre que estaba con Usui. Ya sentía algo de temor de comenzar a hablar demasiado, estaba más que comprobado que el rubio le ponía de los nervios y no quería acabar diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentiría luego como hace un momento...¿Le habrán ofendido sus palabras? Después de todo tuvo muy poco tacto y decir simplemente "Lo siento" no parecía muy educado ¿o sí? Además ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Sentía haber dicho lo que dijo? ¿Sentía no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos? ¿O sentía que gustara de Maki y no de Misaki?...¡Espera! Claro que eso último no podía ser ¿Verdad?

Miro al rubio de reojo, casi espiándole, buscando cualquier cosa que negara por completo esa última pregunta de su cabeza, que por cierto ya no funcionaba tan bien como recordaba, lo que sea. Sin embargo, recibió de allí todo lo contrario ¿Y por qué no? qué tenía de malo querer que él conociera a Misaki, después de todo Maki y ella eran la misma persona, y Usui era un buen chico ¿cierto?

― ¿Sucede algo malo? ―preguntó Usui mirándole.

―N-no, nada―balbuceó Ayuzawa ruborizándose al instante.

Después de 10 minutos que para Maki parecieron segundos, su mente iba a gran velocidad y había estado tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que no había notado el momento en que Usui abría la puerta trasera de un pequeño edificio de dos pisos y entraba en la oscura habitación. El pelinegro le siguió el paso mientras el rubio tanteaba una pared cercana en busca del interruptor. Encendida la luz descubrió una pequeña habitación bastante desastrosa, otra puerta que llevaba a un lugar desconocido, materiales de construcción por aquí, una mesa de té por allá y periódico, mucho periódico.

―Temo preguntar―dijo Maki.

―No, no vivo aquí―sonrió Usui leyendo su pensamiento―entra a ver, la luz esta justo al salir.

Maki accedió, abrió la puerta desconocida y encendió la luz. Ante él un salón amplio, piso de madera, algunas paredes en el centro formaban pasillos y estas estaban pintadas de blanco, aún faltaba pintura en algunas, por lo que a los pies de estas había periódico cubriendo el suelo, tarros de pintura olvidados, brochas y una escalera. Caminó un poco a través y dio con lo que parecía la puerta principal del lugar, era doble y de madera, a cada lado de ella grandes ventanales, bloqueados por cortinas de acero desde el exterior.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―preguntó curioso luego de recorrer el salón.

―Con suerte y un poco más de trabajo en una galería de arte―respondió Usui entrando en el salón.

― ¿Qué quieres exponer? ―le miró esta vez.

―Mis cuadros, esperando que alguien se interese en ellos y los compre―respondió mirando al rededor―Espero poder inaugurar pronto, antes de quedarme sin dinero.

― ¿Pintas? Eso es nuevo y...una hermosa labor―dijo con sinceridad sonriendo.

―Gracias―respondió Usui con otra sonrisa―Sin embargo, las dos semanas que estuve fuera me retrasaron y este lugar aún necesita reparaciones. Aún así, necesitaba saber de los ojos de alguien más qué tal se ve.

―Pues...a mí me parece que va por buen camino, esos ventanales te darán una hermosa luz natural, pero necesitarás iluminación artificial en algunos pasillos, una luz tenue y quizás algunos adornos de colores neutros, que no opaquen las obras, pero que hagan lucir el lugar más acogedor, el color blanco podría resultar frío y aburrido, ¡plantas! eso sería mucho mejor, le dará vida, algunas junto a los ventanales y visillos, que no cubran demasiado los ventanales, sólo para que no se sienta vacío...Si, quedará muy bien.

―Eres bueno, sabía que me darías la opinión que necesitaba, gracias por eso―dijo Usui mirando el lugar, queriendo imaginar todo lo que Maki había mencionado.

― ¿Por qué yo?

―Eres fotógrafo, sabes cómo manejar los entornos, jugar con la luz, los colores y todo dentro de un concepto que quieres que la gente pueda entender. Además, siendo sincero, no existe ningún otro a quién preguntar―sonrió algo arrepentido de eso―Wow, eso sonó más patético de lo que creí.

Misaki analizó esas palabras con cuidado, habían tocado algo en ella y se sintió realmente triste por él, había dicho que le quedaba poco dinero, eso significaba que había estado arreglando aquel lugar solo. Usui le restó importancia y volvió a entrar a la pequeña habitación trasera. Maki tomó unos segundos para decidir y luego le siguió, aunque no esperaba encontrarle quitándose la camiseta.

―Eeh...yo te ayudaré―dijo Maki guardando la compostura lo mejor que pudo, no podía escandalizarse como una chica lo haría, en su lugar sólo desvió la mirada lo suficiente.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó el rubio poniéndose esta vez una camiseta manchada de pintura.

―Sé que no me lo has pedido, pero de verdad quiero ayudarte con este lugar―dijo ya más relajado, aunque el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―hizo una pausa mientras examinaba el rostro de Maki―Una persona más será realmente útil...Gracias―dijo con algo de verguenza.

Maki no creyó que eso le hiciera sentir tan feliz, Usui se veía algo tímido y aliviado, jamás pensó ver ese tipo de expresión en su rostro, era sincero y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Usui se dispuso a trabajar en ese mismo momento, encendió una pequeña radio a pilas y con brocha en mano se dispuso a continuar. Sin embargo, Maki se despidió con un "Hasta luego" sin mayores explicaciones y se retiró del lugar.

Hora y media más tarde, ya se alzaba el sol de medio día y Maki tocaba la puerta trasera del edificio. Usui abrió y le encontró allí, con una bolsa de tela que parecía pesada entre los brazos.

―Pensé que habías huido―dijo viendo al pelinegro entrar sin más.

―Claro, como si fuese posible―medio gruñó dejando la pesada bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa de té―Fui a mi casa por algo de ropa vieja y mi madre no me dejó salir sin llevarme el almuerzo.

Usui rió al ver la expresión de fastidio de Maki, lucía infantil y gracioso.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó Maki sacando los bento de la bolsa―Aquí hay comida como para tres días.

―Sí, gracias―recibió uno de los bento, un servicio y salió al salón para acomodarse en el suelo.

Maki tomó uno para él y siguió al rubio, se sentó a un metro de él y apoyó su espalda en la pared, suspiró profundo, estaba cansado y aún no empezaba nada, bueno, estaba realmente exhausto desde la mañana. Usui probó bocado y le miró, sabía que él estaba realmente cansado, aún así estaba allí y encima había traído comida.

―Está delicioso―comentó tomando otro bocado.

―Lo sé―asintió Maki con la cabeza―Mi madre y mi hermana son buenas cocineras.

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Maki agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

―Bastante horrible―masculló sin levantar la vista.

El rubio no dijo nada, le miró de reojo y sonrió, si que era interesante.

Poco después sólo el radio hacía ruido, Maki y Usui pintaban paredes diferentes, así avanzarían más rápido, al igual que la tarde y sus horas corrían hacia el atardecer. La luz natural comenzaba a desaparecer y la única bombilla no era suficiente, dejaron lo más ordenado posible, Maki tomó su bolsa con los bento, ya más liviana, y salieron del lugar.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta la primera parada de autobús que encontraron y Usui se detuvo.

―Hoy no te acosaré hasta casa, así que me despido aquí, voy hacia el otro lado―dijo sacando una mano de sus bolsillos para indicar con el pulgar.

―Que reconfortante―bromeó Maki y se sorprendió de hacerlo de forma tan natural y despreocupada―Buenas noches.

Maki estaba a un paso de voltear, pero la voz del rubio le detuvo.

―Espera un segundo―alertó no muy alto―Podrías tropezar con alguien conocido...

Dicho esto tomó el cabello de Maki con suavidad desde las patillas y lo deslizó levemente hacia adelante, acomodando la peluca en su lugar. Maki abrió mucho los ojos recordando su rápido cambio de ropa antes de volver ¡había sido tan descuidado! sintió su corazón golpear en su garganta como si fuese a expulsarlo por la boca y antes de que pudiese decir algo una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Usui. Al segundo siguiente él abordaba el bus que ni siquiera había visto llegar y se alejó hasta perderse.

**Y eso es todo por ahora :D Otra vez gracias, espero sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, insultos (sé que los merezco) y de verdad espero poder actualizar más pronto esta vez.**

**P.D: Noté que los links que puse la última vez no podían ser usados, supongo que son protocolos de la página, así que les pido disculpas por eso y espero que sus cabecitas llenas de imaginación hayan podido llenar ese vacío o bien su curiosidad las llevó a la investigación en google ;)**


	9. Toma 9: Amigos y Misterios

**Hola a Tod s! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9! :D Por fin! Creí que no batallaría mucho esta vez, pero me equivoqué, esta continuación fue realmente difícil, especialmente porque tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no conseguía elegir entre ellas y mi cerebro estuvo a punto de explotar, hasta que encontré la versión más óptima :D Espero no arrepentirme luego, pero es que los fics improvisados son así u_u En compensación me estrujé los sesos para traer un capítulo más largo c:**

**Agradecimientos a los comentarios de:**

**a92****: siempre tan fiel :,) Espero no haber tardado demasiado, y dejes de estar en blanco.**

**IGNIZ SOLAE****: Eres un loquillo, sabes que tq amigo mío XD.**

**Los personajes descritos en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, la historia si es de mi autoría personal, sin embargo, es una creación sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.**

**Toma 9: Amigos y Misterios.**

Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que vio a Usui y estaba realmente inquieta, sin darse cuenta esa había sido la última sesión fotográfica con él y no podía quitarse de la cabeza la escena antes de que se marchara, no conseguía descifrar si él sabía o no sobre su secreto ¿Acaso lo había notado? ¿Tenía alguna idea? ¿O sólo fue suerte, mera coincidencia? Estaba volviéndose loca, necesitaba averiguarlo y ya no tenía el trabajo como excusa, ni el valor para buscarle en la galería a pesar de haberse comprometido a ayudar, ese era otro de los motivos que la perturbaban.

― ¿Él es un buen chico no? Deberías dejarte ver y ya, no puedes escapar toda la vida de quienes conocen a Maki primero, después de todo no eres realmente él―sentenció Honoka con su natural franqueza.

―E-es que...no les he dicho todo―admitió Misaki sonrojándose.

Había llegado temprano al Maid Latte junto a su hermana, necesitaba ser aconsejada y no había mejores chicas para eso que las maids, habían demostrado ser buenas confidentes. Sin embargo, todas se habían llevado la mayor sorpresa al verla a ella entrar por la puerta y no a Maki. El cabello largo hasta media espalda, el flequillo más largo que el de Maki y ambos aumentos de volumen en su lugar, aunque no vestía tan diferente de su otra versión, sus jeans y su camiseta eran de chica, podían ver que había una figura femenina evidente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron todas al unísono.

― ¿De verdad te dijo que le gustabas? ―preguntó Erika muy interesada.

―Yo no...Maki―corrigió Misaki.

La puerta de la entrada del servicio se abrió en ese instante y un chico de cabellera azulosa entró en la cocina, iba a saludar con normalidad, pero su mirada se detuvo sorprendida sobre Misaki.

―Aoi―dijo Misaki en modo de saludo sonriendo―Que bien luces.

―No puedo decir lo mismo―sentenció con expresión de disgusto, pero notoriamente sonrojado―Sólo eres un Maki con...pechos.

Misaki al contrario de lo que todos esperaban no parecía ofendida, sino más bien culpable de su poca femineidad y sólo rió tontamente.

― ¿Por qué el silencio? ―preguntó Aoi― ¿Llegué en mal momento?

―Es que a Usui le gusta Maki―respondió Honoka con voz monótona.

― ¿Quién es Usui? ―preguntó Aoi.

―El chico que le gusta a Misa―respondió esta vez Suzuna, recibiendo la mirada asesina de su hermana mayor.

― ¿Quién dijo que me gusta Usui? ¡Ese no es el problema! ―exclamó Misaki comenzando a desesperarse.

―Es exacto el problema, si no te gustara no estarías quebrándote la cabeza por saber si sabe que eres realmente una chica o no, simplemente te alejarías y olvidarías el asunto, después de todo es muy poco probable que volvieras a verle-

La filosa boca de Honoka calló al instante en que la campanilla de la entrada tintineaba anunciando al primer cliente, todas como un rayo asomaron sus cabezas por la cortina temiendo lo peor, pero no, no era Usui. Misaki respiró hondo.

―Ya no tiene importancia―interrumpió Misaki― Gracias a todas, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya―tomó su morral y gritó un adiós mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta trasera.

Todos se miraron entre sí y silenciosamente decidieron no darle mayor importancia, aunque todas le deseaban suerte, después de todo Misaki había venido en busca de un consejo y solo se había ido con más dudas en la cabeza.

Misaki caminó un par de cuadras, había mucha gente por el barrio últimamente, se estaba haciendo popular, eso sería bueno para el Maid Latte, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba ahora ¿Realmente comenzaba a sentir algo por Usui? ¿Era tan obvio? Le conocía tan poco y hace tan poco, pero desde el primer momento había visto algo en él, algo que desordenó su vida por completo, que le irritaba y le atraía de la misma forma, definitivamente el rubio había hecho su existencia mucho más interesante. Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento, su corazón se aceleró automáticamente y luego se detuvo ante otra interrogante ¿Estaba bien que Misaki gustara de Usui cuando él quería a Maki?

Luz verde, cruzó la calle y luego todo fue muy rápido...tropezó con el hombro de alguien más y esta vez eran dos ojos verdes. Sus labios se abrieron para decir "Lo siento" pero nada salió de allí, frente a él un rostro extrañamente familiar. Misaki hizo una pequeña reverencia instintiva y echó a correr sin voltear.

― ¿La conoces? ―preguntó la voz femenina junto a él.

―Si...eso creo―respondió Usui aún confundido.

― ¿Estás bien? Puedes mostrarme el café en otra ocasión―mencionó la mujer.

―No, está bien―respondió Usui dándole un último vistazo al lugar por dónde Misaki se había marchado.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban y se detuvo cuando se sintió segura ¿Es que nunca dejaría de encontrárselo así? Le tomó un tiempo recobrar el aliento y finalmente se decidió a tomar el autobús hasta casa.

* * *

Horas más tardes Usui se encontraba trabajando en su galería, comenzaba a tomar forma, ya todo estaba pintado, así que se dedicaba a asear el piso con esmero.

― ¿Qué necesitas que haga? ―preguntó Maki de pie en la puerta de entrada.

Usui se sobresaltó, no le había oído entrar, mostró su típica sonrisa luego de un segundo.

―Pensé que no volverías―comentó.

―Prometí que te ayudaría ¿No? ―respondió el otro notando que el piso casi estaba limpio, por lo que se dirigió directo a los objetos decorativos.

―Claro, lo había olvidado―dijo el rubio volviendo a lo que hacía.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, luego fue Maki quien habló.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

―Ya lo hiciste―respondió Usui desde el otro lado del salón.

― ¿Qué tal dos preguntas?

―Ambas contaron para mí―rió por lo bajo imaginando la cara que debía estar poniendo el pelinegro.

― ¡Deja eso ya! ―exclamó algo irritado.

―Usui rió―Adelante.

― ¿Hace cuanto vives en Tokio? ―preguntó Maki con naturalidad.

―Vaya ¿Comienzas a interesarte en mi? ―sonrió complacido― Pues, hace un par de meses nada más. Aunque estaba planeándolo hace años.

― ¿Dos meses? ¿De dónde se supone que viniste? ¿Desde el planeta Feromona? ―bromeó mirándole reír.

―Tienes mucha imaginación y no, claro que no, nací en Inglaterra, allí viví toda mi vida hasta hace dos meses y si la siguiente pregunta es por qué hablo tan bien el japonés es muy simple, mi madre es hija de una japonesa y un inglés, y mi padre fue japonés, así que realmente soy solo 1/4 inglés.

― ¿Fue? ―preguntó Maki muy atento.

―Si...―respondió Usui simplemente.

Misaki comprendió que ese era terreno difícil y no indagaría más allí hasta que él se mostrara dispuesto, pero recordó algo que creía podría saber.

― ¿Es allí a dónde viajaste durante dos semanas? ―preguntó considerando una respuesta obvia mientras se acercaba hasta él.

―Así es―su expresión se volvió sombría―Mi abuelo materno estaba muy enfermo y...ocurrió lo inevitable, ya sabes―dijo finalmente.

Usui bajó la mirada, estaba sorprendido de haberle contado aquello y aliviado al mismo tiempo, ya que no había hablado de eso con nadie, algo en su garganta comenzaba a molestarle, pero no tuvo tiempo de reponerse antes de sentir dos manos aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros, reconfortantes al igual que la mirada miel que se posaba sobre él.

―Está bien, algo me dice que él entiende y te ama―intuyó Maki sonriendo con sinceridad―Siento haberlo preguntado, gracias por confiar en mi...

Usui le observó pasmado unos segundos y al instante siguiente le jaló hasta él para abrazarle con fuerza. Misaki no pudo resistirse, tampoco estaba segura de haberlo hecho si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, habría esperado sentirse realmente incómoda, pero en cambio, su cuerpo se sentía a gusto. Usui era realmente cálido, se sonrojó al instante, lo pervertido resultaba contagioso.

―Perdón, me dejé llevar―murmuró el rubio apartándose de él.

Maki negó con la cabeza, su rostro era un auténtico tomate en llamas, optó por voltearse y volver a lo que hacía antes de que todo se volviese extraño ¿Extraño era la palabra?

Ya atardecía cuando separaron sus caminos para volver a casa.

* * *

Misaki se lanzó en su cama, al fin, le había tomado mucho tiempo decidirse a salir camino a la galería esa tarde, no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar al verle, pero optó por hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido y todo pareció ir bien...muy bien. Ver el lado humano de ese ser alienígena resultó ser agradable ¿Podría decir que eran amigos ahora?

Usui por su parte no podía ocultar su sonrisa, Maki estaba lleno de sorpresas, comenzaba a mostrar interés por él y eso le emocionaba, por otro lado, había mucho que debía hacer aún, entre esas cosas lo que más odiaba.

―_Cedric, dile a Gerard que todo funciona bien en esta sede de Seika, nada de lo que deba preocuparse, que no olvide mi paga y que no vuelva a llamar a menos que sea de vida o muerte―_dijo Usui en perfecto inglés al teléfono.

―_Cómo usted diga señor, el amo Gerard agradece su servicio―_respondió el hombre del otro lado del teléfono tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible ante la mirada firme de su jefe y el tono poco simpático del rubio.

―_Sí, claro. Buen día―_dijo finalmente antes de colgar y recostarse en su sofá.

Ahora podría abrir su galería, gracias a Maki sólo restaba colgar las pinturas en su lugar y hacerle publicidad. Respiró profundo, había esperado que sus planes funcionaran bien, pero realmente todo estaba resultando mucho mejor que bien, pronto podría mejorar un poco su departamento que apenas mantenía lo necesario para vivir y con un poco de suerte ya no estaría tan solo...¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan patético?

―Misa ¿estás dormida? ―preguntó Suzuna tras la puerta.

―Pasa, aún vivo―respondió Misaki sentada en la cama.

Suzuna entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a ella.

―Quería comentarte algo, considero que podría ser importante―agregó la menor.

― ¿Te sucedió algo? ―exclamó Misaki esperando lo peor.

―No es sobre mí. Sucede que hoy, poco después de que te marcharas del Maid Latte, apareció Usui, venía acompañado de una mujer muy hermosa, al parecer debían discutir asuntos importantes, pero ella se dedicó a mirar a las maids, cada una le parecía más bonita que la anterior y hasta le pidió el número de teléfono a Subaru, era bastante extraña...El punto es que el joven se veía bastante preocupado―relató Suzuna mirando a su hermana.

―Bueno...precisamente yo tropecé con él al cruzar la calle―confesó Misaki―Ahora que lo dices si me pareció ver a alguien con él, pero fue todo tan rápido que...seguramente era esa mujer―lo meditó un segundo―Espera ¿Por qué crees que esto sería relevante para mí?

―Misa, eres mi hermana mayor, pero no soy una niña y te conozco tan bien como tú a mi―respondió la muchacha―Mamá siempre lo ha dicho: está muy feliz de que te hagas cargo de nuestro hogar, pero llegará el día en que tu debas hacer tu propia vida, no desperdicies tus oportunidades por una obligación que no te corresponde.

Misaki le miró seria, claro que sí, su madre siempre se lo recordaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse egoísta al pretender tener una vida propia y dejarlas así. Suspiró y acarició el cabello de su hermana.

―Está bien, gracias entonces―sonrió Misaki al igual que su hermana―Ve a dormir...A propósito ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ―preguntó Misaki antes de que Suzuna saliera por la puerta, esta solo alzó su dedo pulgar y dijo "La mejor de la clase".

Una mujer hermosa, asunto importante, Usui preocupado. Misaki no sabía cómo hacer encajar esas piezas, pero no quería pensar en ello, no ahora.

* * *

Un par de días después Maki tenía en sus manos un montón de folletos "Gran Inauguración: Nueva Galería de Arte Usui", sus compañeros de trabajo recibieron uno con gusto y el resto los repartió por el barrio, ya que era un barrio predominantemente comercial y empresarial, Yukimura parecía muy entusiasmado.

― ¿Crees que pueda llevar a mi hermanita? ―preguntó el chico con ojos brillantes.

―No creo que haya problema―respondió Maki.

Esa mañana Suzuna se había llevado algunos ejemplares para ponerlos en el Maid Latte, mientras Usui había desempolvado su pequeño vehículo de cuatro puertas y había salido por los barrios a repartir el resto , era importante llamar la atención de personas importantes.

Al final de ese día todo estaba listo para que la galería abriera 3 días después. Usui transportó sus pinturas en grupos y las ubicó a su gusto en las paredes, fue por su traje reparado a la tienda y regresó a casa para los últimos preparativos.

El día del evento, Misaki había trabajado medio día y ya entraba en casa.

―Bienvenida hija ¿Cómo te fue? ―preguntó su madre al verla.

―Bien, aunque fue una mañana muy atareada ¿Tú cómo estas? ¿Te has sentido bien? ―preguntó Misaki sentándose junto a ella en el tatami de la sala.

―Sí, nada de qué preocuparse―le sonrió la mujer―Por cierto, un joven muy apuesto y educado vino a dejar algo para ti, está sobre tu cama.

― ¿Joven apuesto y educado? ―preguntó extrañada.

―Sí, dijo que era para Maki...

Misaki no terminó de escuchar y corrió escaleras arriba entrando de golpe en su habitación. Sobre su cama había un gancho de ropa con el típico cobertor de plástico y sobre él una nota: "Espero te quede. Te espero en la inauguración. Usui". Deslizó el cierre del cobertor y sonrió al ver su contenido, un traje negro, camisa blanca y un par de zapatos.

* * *

Atardecía, Usui tenía todo listo y los primeros visitantes comenzaban a llegar, a cada quién se le entregaba un pastelillo y un pequeño recuerdo de la visita, ya había recibido varios elogios por su trabajo, pero faltaban los más importantes.

― ¡Wow! ¡Qué lugar! ―exclamó la voz chillona de Satsuki seguida del murmullo bullicioso de todas las maids del Maid Latte― Has hecho un gran trabajo Usui.

―También estas muy guapo―agregó Honoka ante la apariencia elegante del chico, quien vestía el traje que se había mandado a hacer y estaba peinado hacia atrás.

―Gracias a todas por venir, siéntanse libres de coger un pastelillo y recorrer el lugar―saludó Usui invitándolas a pasar.

―No me dijiste que harías pastelillos―agregó una voz al final del grupo de chicas.

Usui esperó a que todas entraran y entonces pudo ver a Maki, muy arreglado, el traje le quedaba perfectamente.

―Sabía que no podría pedirte ayuda para cocinarlos―bromeó sonriendo.

― ¿Bromeas? ¿Los preparaste tu mismo? ―exclamó apresurándose a entrar y tomar uno―Se ven muy bien―mencionó antes de darle una probada y abrir los ojos sorprendido―Están maravillosos, no sabía que tenías tanto talento para cocinar.

―No sólo para cocinar―agregó Usui sonriéndole con picardía, a lo que Maki se sonrojó de forma instantánea.

―No te quita lo pervertido―dijo para voltear a mirar a otra parte y cambiar el tema―Realmente el lugar luce magnífico.

Maki se distrajo más de lo que esperó, puesto que no notó la peligrosa cercanía del rubio hasta que este susurró cerca de su oído.

―No lo habría logrado sin ti, de verdad te lo agradezco―murmuró Usui y se alejó para atender a los nuevos visitantes, mientras Maki se recuperaba del escalofríos que recorrió su espalda y que casi le hizo lanzar lejos el pastelillo a medio comer en su mano.

Minutos después el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que iba y venía. Maki por su parte se dedicaba a observar las pinturas, no podía estar más sorprendido o eso creía, eran obras increíbles, Usui tenía un talento real, perceptible en cada pintura, las más abstractas expresaban los sentimientos correctos y los lugares o personas te transportaban allí.

― ¿Te agrada? ―preguntó Usui apareciendo tras él.

―Me encanta, tu trabajo es asombroso, realmente. Yo...Te felicito Usui―dijo Maki volteando a mirarle.

Usui se le quedó viendo un segundo ¿Era idea suya o su nombre había sonado diferente? ¿Más familiar?

―Gracias―dijo finalmente.

Maki volvió la vista al cuadro frente a él otra vez, en el se podía ver a una mujer muy bien vestida, elegante como de la realeza occidental, sentada muy coqueta sobre un sitial en lo que parecía un jardín luminoso lleno de flores, no se le podía ver el rostro completo, puesto que llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha, pero destacaban sus labios rojos sonriendo discretos y los rizos rubios que caían sobre sus hombros.

―Es hermosa ¿Es alguien que conoces? ―preguntó Maki sin dejar de mirarla.

―Algo así...Es mi madre―aseguró observando la pintura también―No la conocí realmente, pero gracias a algunas fotografías y la opinión de mis abuelos, le hago bastante justicia a la realidad.

―Por eso tiene esta nota que dice "No se vende"―agregó el pelinegro.

―Correcto...

― ¡Vaya! hasta que te encuentro querido, cuanta gente lograste convocar ¡Te felicito! ―exclamó la sensual voz de una mujer a sus espaldas mientras se abalanzaba sobre el brazo de Usui― ¿Interrumpo algo?

Maki la miró y no pudo evitar abrir la boca, era una mujer exuberante, muy rubia, blanca y de enormes ojos azules que saltaban a la vista, al igual que otros atributos de su anatomía; vestida y maquillada elegante, pero bastante atrevida, los hombres del lugar la miraban con descaro por lo que se ganó el odio de varias chicas al instante.

―No―respondió Usui algo incómodo―Maki, ella es Miyazono María la abogada familiar, María él es Ayuzawa Maki, un amigo―presentó el rubio sin dejar de sentirse incómodo.

―Hola cariño―saludó María muy gentil extendiéndole la mano.

―H-Hola, un placer―dijo Maki aún algo pasmado mientras le apretaba la mano con amabilidad―Los dejaré a solas un momento, veré en que puedo ayudar. Hasta luego―hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente.

― ¿Quién es esa? ―preguntó Honoka en un alterado susurro mientras ella y las demás corrían a su encuentro.

―La señorita Miyazono―respondió Misaki.

―Parece bastante mayor que Usui―comentó Satsuki, todas la miraban de reojo.

―Es la abogada de su familia―explicó Misaki― ¡Dejen de mirarla! se dará cuenta.

―Pero es que no deja de agarrarle el brazo y es tan...coqueta―murmuró Erika.

―Háganle caso a Misaki, solo ganan darle más protagonismo a esa mujer―dijo la siempre centrada Subaru.

― ¿Ella fue la que pidió tu número? ―recordó Misaki.

―Sí, es algo extraña, pero se lo di con un número equivocado―confesó Subaru guiñando un ojo―Solo espero que aun no haya intentado llamar.

― ¿A quién espiamos? ―preguntó la voz masculina de Aoi a sus espaldas sobresaltando a todas.

―Aoi―dijo Satsuki retomando el aliento―Casi nos matas de un susto.

―Entonces dejen de comportarse como niñas.

―Es que lo somos geniecillo―respondió Honoka con el mismo tono apático.

―Creí que no vendrías―añadió Misaki.

―Después de que todas parlotearan sobre esto todos los días no podía faltar―dijo mirando al rededor―Como sea, daré una vuelta―finalizó para marcharse.

―La verdad es que Aoi se ha mostrado muy inspirado por ti últimamente, Misa, no ha vuelto a vestirse de chica en un día normal ¿No es genial?―le comentó Satsuki en voz baja.

―Claro que lo es―coincidió Misaki sonriendo, "Ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo" pensó.

Una hora más tarde la gente comenzó a escasear, ya había anochecido por completo, Yukimura se despedía de Maki, apenado por no haber podido llevar a su hermanita, aún así Maki agradeció su asistencia y este se marchó contento por haber ido. La polémica mujer del vestido atrevido había desparecido en algún momento, de la nada, tal cual había aparecido. Las chicas del Maid Latte fueron las últimas en irse, consigo se llevaron a Aoi casi a rastras. Todos los asistentes habían agradecido la atención y no dejaron de elogiar el lugar y las pinturas hasta marcharse. Todo había resultado un rotundo éxito.

Usui insistió en llevar a Maki hasta su casa en auto, era lo menos que podía hacer por él después de toda la ayuda. Y aunque el pelinegro se negó como siempre, terminó por acceder, había olvidado el pase para el autobús y no llevaba dinero encima, no quería que el cambio tintineara al caminar.

El coche de Usui era un citycar de 4 puertas de color negro, nada muy lujoso, pero estaba muy bien cuidado y limpio.

―El traje te quedó mejor de lo que esperaba―comentó el rubio para romper el silencio mientras conducía.

―Sí, es cierto, gracias por prestármelo ¿Cómo sabías que no tenía uno? ―preguntó Maki curioso.

―No lo sé―dijo Usui encogiéndose de hombros―Sólo quise ser precavido, además, tenía algo de curiosidad por tu familia, tu madre es encantadora―confesó mirándole de reojo.

―La admiración es mutua "Un joven muy apuesto y educado"―citó Maki mientras enfatizaba las comillas con sus dedos.

Usui rió divertido.

― ¿Tú no me consideras así? ―preguntó el rubio.

Maki se tomó su tiempo, miró al chico un momento, analizándole.

―Quizás...un poco―dijo finalmente.

―Eres cruel, Ayuzawa―sonrió Usui mientras detenía el auto―Ya llegamos.

Maki miró en todas direcciones ¡Era cierto!

―Eso fue muy rápido―dijo Maki quitándose el cinturón de seguridad―Gracias por traerme, obligado, pero a salvo al fin y al cabo―abrió la puerta para descender, pero Usui le jaló del brazo.

Volteó a mirarle bruscamente y al segundo siguiente tenía los labios del rubio contra su frente, abrió los ojos sorprendido y antes de que pudiera notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Usui ya se había apartado sonriendo.

―Gracias por todo, otra vez―le dijo para luego soltar su brazo.

Maki solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin quitar su expresión, se bajó del auto y entró en su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Oyó al vehículo alejarse y soltó la respiración ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Ni siquiera había reprochado el extraño comportamiento de Usui, ahora lo notaba, realmente no había reprochado ninguna de sus acciones en todos esos días. Eran algo así como amigos ahora, pero algo estaba marchando en una dirección diferente y lo más extraño es que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

**Hasta la próxima! Déjenme sus opiniones! :D**


	10. Toma 10: Magia

**Hola a todoas! Sorpresa! :D No se lo esperaban ¿verdad? Pero es real! aquí tienen la continuación T-T Estaba realmente inspirada, así que no dejé que se me pasara y me puse a escribir como loca XD quizás sea el capítulo más impulsivo que he escrito, pero no me pude contener! No sé si puedan ver la hora de publicación, pero es casi las 4 a.m y a penas terminé de escribir, así que perdonarán si encuentran una falta ortográfica o algo, ya no puedo ni entender lo que leo y es que quería publicar antes de dormir y así poder tener sus lindos reviews por la "mañana" :C**

**Gracias **

**a92**** por tu fiel comentario, siempre me motivas 3  
**

**enmascarada-sm ** **amo que la ames :3**

**StarryNightMusic1315** **YA SEGUII!**

**Los personajes descritos en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, la historia si es de mi autoría personal, sin embargo, es una creación sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.**

**Toma 10: Magia.**

Definitivamente jamás había estado en ese barrio, lleno de edificios habitacionales, comercio y mucho tránsito. El problema era que todos los edificios se veían iguales...Miro la dirección en el papel una vez más y dio otro vistazo a su alrededor esta vez con más detenimiento.

― ¡Te tengo! ―exclamó Maki al dar con el número que buscaba.

Ya casi era hora de la cena, había salido de su trabajo apenas una hora atrás y este no era precisamente el lugar en donde deseaba estar ahora, pero debía ser educada y devolver el traje y los zapatos con propiedad.

―Buenas tardes, vengo al departamento 42, soy Ayuzawa Maki―dijo al conserje.

El hombre se comunicó silenciosamente por un teléfono y al colgar sonrió.

―Bienvenido, el ascensor de la derecha lo llevará hasta el cuarto piso.

―Gracias―respondió Maki antes de seguir su camino.

Ahora no podría escapar sin ser demasiado obvia, respiró hondo, ya no importaba, solo devolvería el traje, daría las gracias y se marcharía en seguida.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad y esperó casi rogando que nadie atendiese, pero eso no sucedería.

―Realmente creí que no vendrías―admitió Usui al abrirle la puerta y hacer un ademán para invitarle a entrar.

―No es necesario―respondió Maki al entender la invitación―Solo vine a dejar esto, debo ir a casa, le prometí a mi madre ayudar con la cena hoy y-―se interrumpió a sí mismo al notar la expresión de perrito triste que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del rubio― ¿Es en serio? ―alzó una ceja.

―Es que estoy preparando una lazagna buenísima―juntó sus cejas con tristeza.

―Nunca he probado la-

― ¡Perfecto! ―exclamó Usui jalándole hacia el interior y cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

―Además eres secuestrador―murmuró Maki mirando el lugar.

― ¿Además de qué? ―interrogó Usui mirándole.

―De preguntón―se zafó Maki.

Usui sonrió sin decir nada y volvió a lo que hacía en su cocina americana. Maki por su lado solo dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, observó el lugar, el piso era flotante, en medio de la sala solo había una alfombra color azul, un sofá de tres cuerpos con una frazada bien doblada colgando del respaldo y una pequeña mesa de té; en un rincón, junto a los amplios ventanales con vista a la ciudad se encontraba un caballete de pintura y eso era todo, suponía que por el pasillo a su izquierda estarían las habitaciones y el baño.

―Siento no tener una televisión, pero tengo muy pocas cosas aún―explicó Usui desde la cocina―Puedes dejar el traje sobre el sofá.

Maki obedeció, después de todo no había otro lugar. De pronto un detalle que había pasado por alto llamó su atención, una casi marchita rosa blanca dentro de un vaso con agua limpia.

―Aún la conserva―susurró para sí tomando la rosa con cuidado.

―Ya está listo―dijo Usui saliendo de la cocina a su espalda.

Maki se volteó rápidamente con la rosa en su mano procurando que el tallo no goteara. Usui guardó silencio y un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en sus pómulos.

―Si quieres conservarla deberás dejar que se seque, el agua ya no le sirve―dijo Maki con normalidad, volteando para tomar el vaso vacío y entregárselo.

Usui lo tomó y se lo llevó a la cocina mientras Maki dejaba la rosa sobre la mesita de té y entraba en la cocina también, esta vez optó por lavarse las manos en el fregadero.

La cocina no era muy grande, tenía un mesón de diario en el centro donde precisamente estaban servidos los platos. Maki se sentó en el taburete y esperó a que Usui se sentara frente a él.

―Gracias por quedarte―dijo Usui con voz sincera.

―Gracias por la comida―respondió Maki para tomar sus palillos y comenzar a comer.

―También hay cubiertos si te es más fácil―comentó Usui tomando los propios y recibiendo una negativa de parte de Maki.

El pelinegro probó el primer bocado y su rostro se iluminó en júbilo hasta el punto del sonrojo, masticó y tragó.

―La lasagna es deliciosa―dijo sonriendo―No puedo creer que seas tan buen cocinero ¿Quién te enseñó?

―Bueno...Cuando vives solo por mucho tiempo tarde o temprano terminas aprendiendo algunas cosas. Además, detesto comer siempre lo mismo, me obligué a mi mismo a buscar nuevas recetas―explicó el rubio.

―Increíble―murmuró para seguir comiendo.

― ¿Qué tal tu día? ―preguntó Usui antes de comer otro bocado.

Maki tardó en responder ya que tenía comida en la boca, pero en esos segundos no pudo evitar pensar lo extraño que se sentía estar comiendo así y hablando de lo que él le proponía, luego lo notó ¿Hace cuanto tiempo Usui no compartía la cena y hablaba de su día?

― ¿La verdad? Fue de locos...una empresa de cosméticos quiso probar la experiencia con los fotógrafos de Seika y ellos mismos llevaron a las modelos que querían para sus anuncios, yo y otros compañeros tomamos las fotos, hicimos la edición como ellos querían y hoy fueron a ver el resultado ¡No les gustó! Dijeron que los rostros de las modelos lucían extraños y ellas simplemente llevaban el maquillaje que ellos mismos crearon, ellos llevaron a un equipo que se encargó de maquillarlas―relató Maki volviendo a sentir la molestia de ese día, luego sonrió―Casi me costó el empleo cuando les dije que nosotros no podíamos hacer milagros con las modelos y el maquillaje que ellos hicieron. Yukimura sudaba frío.

Usui soltó una carcajada.

― ¿En serio? ¿Tú? ¿Quién nunca dice lo que piensa y hierve en llamas cuando le sacan de quicio? ―preguntó Usui divertido.

Maki sólo arrugó el ceño fingiendo algo de ofensa, no solía ser muy abierta con sus vivencias, jamás hablaba tanto, pero Usui lucía feliz, solo quería ser amable.

― Y tu ¿Qué me dices? ―preguntó Maki esta vez.

―Pues, ya casi tengo al primer comprador para una de mis pinturas―dijo Usui.

―Eso es genial―dijo Maki pareciendo decepcionado.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó curioso el rubio.

― ¿No se siente raro que se las lleven? Después de todo son como una parte de ti ¿No?

Usui sonrió ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan tierno?

―Te confesaré algo―dijo Usui haciendo una pausa dramática―Alguna de las pinturas de la galería no son las originales. Cuando realmente amo una pintura hago una réplica inmediatamente después, si no conocen el original no pueden rechazar algo que se ve y se siente prácticamente idéntico.

―Pero ¿Y la pintura de tu madre? ―preguntó Maki intrigado―Aún así no está a la venta.

―Simplemente hay pinturas irrepetibles, esas siempre son las más importantes―respondió finalmente.

Guardaron silencio mientras comían lo que quedaba en sus platos, al estar vacíos Maki fue quien se levanto y se los llevó consigo hasta el fregadero para lavarlos. Usui, mientras tanto, merodeaba pensativo por la sala, examinando posibilidades.

―Gracias por la comida, ya es hora de que vuelva a casa―dijo Maki saliendo de la cocina.

― ¿Me dejarías dibujarte? ―preguntó Usui sin más.

― ¿Eh? ―exclamó Maki sin alcanzar a captar.

―Necesito pintar algo más, pero estoy falto de inspiración, sólo será un boceto, lo prometo―dijo Usui desapareciendo en una habitación del oscuro pasillo.

Poco después regresó con un block de dibujo y un lápiz.

―Me tomará unos segundos, dibujar algo al azar siempre me trae buenas ideas―explicó Usui indicándole que se sentara en el sofá.

Maki no supo cómo reaccionar, ni qué decir, así que solo atinó a sentarse allí.

―Solo relaja tu expresión, si es necesario puedes pestañear algunas veces, respirar profundo y mantente lo mas quieto posible―pidió Usui mientras se sentaba en el suelo de frente al sofá.

Maki siguió sus indicaciones, pero su mente no conseguía relajarse. Buscó algo en que distraer su mirada, la rosa en la mesa era perfecta. No podía mirarlas sin pensar en su padre y es que él era quien las cuidaba antes que ella, aún podía recordarlo sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, en el puesto de comida que era fruto de su esfuerzo recibiendo a todos con una sonrisa y el trabajo que había hecho solo para consentirla con una de esas nuevas tecnologías de moda de la época, su primera cámara. Sonrió con melancolía y soltó un pequeño suspiro totalmente sumida en su mundo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa expresión llena de emoción que había visto la primera vez que le acompañó a casa y le pidió una rosa, la misma cálida sensación volvió a recorrer su interior y tratando de no hacer demasiado alboroto, cambió la página del block por una nueva y dibujó con velocidad, se detuvo en los detalles, disfrutó la profunda distracción de Maki y se dedicó a mirarle con detenimiento, corrigió el boceto con precisión y cuando no hubo más líneas que trazar simplemente se le quedó viendo, recostó su espalda en la pared y eso fue todo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se preguntó Misaki al volver de su trance, parpadeó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor, se detuvo sobre las verdes orbes que le miraban con extraña intensidad y contuvo la respiración por un segundo ¿Pasaba algo?

―Está listo―dijo Usui con voz serena.

― ¿Puedo ver? ―preguntó Maki inseguro.

Usui se puso de pie y le extendió el block. Maki lo tomó y observó con ojos brillantes su propio rostro en grafito.

―Vaya...¿Así me veo?―preguntó devolviéndole el block.

―Así es como yo te veo―respondió Usui sin dejar de mirarle.

Maki aclaró su garganta, evitando los ojos del rubio y se levantó del sofá.

―Ya me voy―dijo acercándose a la puerta―Gracias por la comida y por el traje y...hasta luego―abrió la puerta.

Usui solo alzó la mano en modo de despedida y Maki desapareció tras la puerta.

¡Dios! exclamó Misaki en su cabeza cuando ya estaba "a salvo" dentro del ascensor, recién entonces notó el temblor involuntario de sus manos y la frenética carrera de su corazón. Intentaba encontrar una comparación, pero no podía recordar ni una sola vez en que alguien la haya mirado de esa forma, casi pudo sentirse atravesada, transparente, desnuda...

Su mente evocó la sensación todo el camino a casa y ni siquiera luchó por evitarlo. De alguna manera le resultaba de lo más placentero, su estomago cosquilleaba y sus labios rogaban por que les dejara sonreír.

Al llegar a casa dijo a su madre que ya había comido y fue directo al cuarto de baño.

La agradable sensación desapareció en el momento en que, como tantos otros días, se quitaba la peluca y se observaba en el espejo. La realidad era que nada de lo que Usui hacía y demostraba era por ella, Misaki no existía para él ¿Con qué derecho podía disfrutar del extraño sentimiento que Usui comenzaba a provocar en ella? se preguntó antes de entrar en la tina.

* * *

Había pasado una semana completa.

―Suzu, cariño ¿Sabes que le pasa a tu hermana últimamente? ―preguntó en susurros su madre.

―Creo que se está enamorando―contestó la muchacha igual de bajo.

― ¿Misaki? ¿Enamorada? ―susurró emocionada.

― ¿Recuerda al rubio que vino el otro día? ―cotilleó Suzuna.

―Suzuna, mamá, ya me voy―dijo Misaki asomándose de golpe en la cocina.

―Claro amor, cuídate y ten un lindo día―dijo su madre tratando de disimular el susto de muerte que acababa de darle.

―Gracias ¡Te veo más tarde Suzu! ―gritó ya casi saliendo por la puerta.

Suzuna y su madre suspiraron ruidosamente.

* * *

―Maki ¿Te sientes bien? te noto muy distraído―preguntó Yukimura observándole desde el escritorio de junto.

Habían estado toda la mañana reeditando las fotos para la compañía de cosméticos y Maki se había mostrado de un humor extraño, hablaba entre dientes, gruñía enfadado cada vez que se equivocaba y más de una vez se quedó observando la pantalla de la computadora sin hacer nada.

―Yukimura―dijo Maki con voz firme y volteando a mirarle.

El chico se sobresaltó esperando lo peor.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―dijo Maki más calmado, Yukimura asintió más tranquilo también―Si alguien te dice que le gustas...Si un chico te dice que tu le gustas...Si un chico parece haberse enamorado por primera vez de otro chico, en este caso tu ¿Cómo haces para decirle que no puedes corresponderle sin romper nada?

Las dudas acumuladas se habían tropezado unas con otras, Maki se veía realmente desesperado ¿Cuándo se le había ocurrido preguntarle esto a él precisamente?. Yukimura no acababa de procesar la información.

―L-lo siento―murmuró Maki apenado―Olvídalo, no es necesario que respondas a algo como eso, es una locura...N-no pasa nada―se levantó de su asiento―Vuelvo en seguida.

― ¡E-espera Maki! ―exclamó Yukimura levantándose para ir hasta él―R-realmente considero que, sin importar quien sea, la forma correcta de expresar lo que sientes e-es siendo sincero, solo sé honesto y verbaliza lo bueno que ves en la otra persona a pesar de que no le correspondes...E-eso debería mantener su autoestima y amortiguar el rechazo―opinó con seguridad y total seriedad.

Maki le observó sorprendido.

―Eso es cierto―dijo el pelinegro algo pasmado aún― ¡Wow! eso es realmente cierto―exclamó tras haberlo comprendido del todo―Eres un gran amigo, Yukimura. Te lo agradezco mucho―sonrió con sinceridad.

Yukimura sonrió feliz por haber sido de ayuda ¿Maki le consideraba su amigo? Claro ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Estaban juntos prácticamente toda la semana, hacían un gran equipo de trabajo, se invitaban el almuerzo y podía responder seriamente a la pregunta más desquiciada sin juzgar, ni preguntar nada más.

―Suerte entonces, Ayuzawa―dio ánimos el muchacho.

* * *

― _¿Es en serio?_ ―exclamó Misaki al teléfono.

―_Sí, lo siento hermana ¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana? ―_se disculpó Suzuna del otro lado_._

―_Claro, te veo en casa―_dijo decepcionada antes de cortar.

¡Genial! Había quedado con Suzuna para acompañarla a ir de compras después del trabajo, recibía su primera paga y quería comprar algunas cosas para la casa, un regalo para mamá y algo de ropa nueva, pero el Maid Latte estaba en su pick de clientela y Suzuna debió quedarse para ayudar, bendito fin de mes.

― ¿Ayuzawa? ―preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda.

― ¿U-Usui? ―exclamó más agudo de lo que debía volteándose espantado.

¿¡Qué demonios!? gritó su mente ¿Qué hacía el aquí? Precisamente hoy, precisamente ahora cuando no deseaba verle.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Maki recobrando la compostura.

―Es una larga historia, pero se suponía que vería al comprador de mi pintura, al parecer tenía una duda con el certificado de autenticidad y quería discutirlo conmigo, pero camino aquí llamó para cancelar―explicó el rubio― ¿Qué hay de ti?

―Iba a acompañar a Suzuna de compras-

―No me digas ¿Ahogada en trabajo? ―interrumpió Usui, Maki asintió con la cabeza―Lo mismo dijo mi cliente―hizo una pausa para mirar a su alrededor― ¿Quieres comer algo? Ya que estamos aquí, yo invito.

Maki lo dudó un segundo, quizás el universo le había enviado esta oportunidad, estaba nervioso, pero no podría seguir escapando.

―Claro, pero yo pagaré mi parte―sentenció el pelinegro.

Usui sonrió como de costumbre y le siguió hasta uno de los locales de comida rápida que habían junto al centro comercial.

Maki comió la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, la hamburguesa era la escusa perfecta para mantenerse callado y poder ordenar su cabeza. Usui lo notó preocupado y estresado, así que le dejó en paz.

Al salir del local ocurrió lo que él no se esperaba.

―Sé que se hace tarde, pero ¿M-me acompañarías a caminar u-un momento por el parque de aquí cerca? ―preguntó Maki a duras penas.

―Claro ¿Es una cita? ―preguntó Usui pareciendo serio―O peor, quieres tenerme a oscuras tras un arbusto.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Maki sonrojado de ira y vergüenza― ¡Eres idiota! ¡Pervertido!

Usui rió y mantuvo luego su sonrisa pícara, para la ira de Maki, quien se contuvo el resto de insultos mientras cruzaba la calle hasta el parque.

―Aquí es donde tuvimos la primera sesión de fotos―comentó Usui observando las copas de los enormes árboles.

Maki se tranquilizó ante el recuerdo ¡Era cierto!

―Lo recuerdo―dijo el pelinegro―Te comportaste como todo un cretino e igual de pervertido―sin rodeos.

―Lo sé, te estaba poniendo a prueba―confesó el rubio.

― ¿Entonces sigues poniéndome a prueba? ―preguntó Maki al borde de la incredulidad.

―No―respondió a secas.

Ante ellos se dejó ver uno de los tantos puentes de piedra que permitían cruzar el río hasta el otro lado del parque. Maki caminó hasta el punto más alto del arco que formaba el puente y se detuvo en seco. Es el momento Misaki, debes hacerlo ya, pensó dándose ánimos.

―Usui―dijo con voz firme para llamar su atención― ¿En realidad gustas de mi? ―preguntó directo al grano.

Usui pareció sorprendido por la pregunta y la seriedad en el rostro de Maki.

―Sé que me pediste que lo olvidara, que hiciese como que nada pasó, pero necesito saberlo―dijo antes de que el rubio pudiese contestar―Si es en serio, si de verdad te gusto-

―De verdad me gustas, Ayuzawa―interrumpió Usui mostrando convicción.

Maki tragó en seco, su mayor temor estaba confirmado, sintió el pecho oprimido y recordó las palabras de Yukimura.

―Perdóname Usui...―logró decir―Lamento haber dejado que esto llegara hasta aquí, debí alejarme cuando pude...E-eres un gran chico, tienes una historia de la que poco conozco, pero que sé te ha hecho la persona que eres, siempre atenta, pintas y cocinas maravilloso, puedes ser el ser más irritante sobre la tierra, p-pero siempre logras sorprenderme y hacerme sonreír...―hizo una pausa para respirar profundo―Y lo más importante es que has sido honesto conmigo desde el comienzo, en cambio yo...Hay algo que no te he dicho...

―Ayuzawa no e-

―No―le interrumpió―Ahora sé que sientes algo por Maki, pero él...¡Él no existe Usui! Yo realmente, él...¡Todo es una farsa! Porque este realmente es el cuerpo de una mujer y esto un maldito disfraz que cada día detesto más llevar encima porque me impide ser yo misma y porque...ha hecho que te enamores de él...

Para este punto la voz de Maki había desaparecido, no estaba segura de cuando, pero la dulce y femenina voz de Misaki ansiaba seguir fluyendo en esas palabras que se atropellaban unas a otras en una confesión desesperada, aunque el nudo en su garganta deseaba todo lo contrario.

Misaki guardó silencio, se sentía una mentirosa ahora, estaba dispuesta a recibir sus palabras de odio, sus insultos...pero Usui no decía nada y eso era mucho peor. Evitó los ojos del chico y agachó la cabeza resignada.

―Por fin...―murmuró Usui.

Misaki alzó la cabeza sorprendida ¿Qué?

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto esperé por esto? ―preguntó sin poder contener su sonrisa amplia―Claro que la tienes ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿2 meses? ¿3? ―suspiró― ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? ―preguntó sabiendo que era cuestión repetida―

―U-uno pervertido que se la pasa haciéndome enfadar, que hace que mi corazón se acelere y se atreve a mirarme de maneras que desconocía y luego se retira pretendiendo que nada ocurre, esperando que yo haga los mismo―respondió con voz trémula y el rostro muy sonrojado, el valor que había reunido ya no existía.

―Uno que en el momento en que descubrió tu secreto o al menos eso creyó, puso todo de sí para descubrirte, para conocerte, porque se sentía tan atraído por tu personalidad que incluso se planteó la idea de seguir adelante amando a otro chico, porque causas en él ideas y sentimientos que jamás había experimentado, para los que las palabras no son suficientes, que te presiona porque esperaba el momento en que tú misma decidieras florecer, deseando que eso ocurriera cuando al fin gustaras de él también...

Misaki no podía siquiera pensar, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón azotaba sin misericordia contra su pecho, caería en cualquier momento ¿Estaba soñando? Supo que la respuesta era un no cuando la mano de Usui se posó sobre su mejilla y su pulgar gentil limpiaba una rebelde lágrima que rodaba por su encendida mejilla.

― ¿Me dirás tu nombre? ―murmuró él fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

―Misaki―susurró a penas.

Usui dio un paso más cerca, la mano en su mejilla subió hasta su cabello y deslizó la peluca hacia atrás con delicadeza, se la entregó en la mano, luego retiró una a una las horquillas que sostenían la malla y su cabello, metió todo en su propio bolsillo y observó como la larga melena se acomodaba con gracia en el lugar que le correspondía. Misaki movió ligeramente la cabeza de forma instintiva para acomodar su cabello y Usui se quedó sin aliento.

―Eres hermosa...Ayuzawa Misaki

Su expresión se volvió seria, Misaki se estremeció al reconocer esa intensa mirada que él le dedicaba una vez más, le vio acercarse, cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido aliento de Usui contra el suyo, su nariz rosando a penas la suya, unos dedos que se aferraban con suavidad al cabello de su nuca y la distancia finalmente inexistente entre sus labios.

El contacto era dulce, pausado, mágico, ni en sus sueños más adolescentes habría imaginado la sensación correcta, ni siquiera recordó su inexperiencia cuando en un movimiento ligero él pidió permiso y ella aceptó, aunque la lentitud eléctrica no desapareció, otro brazo posesivo rodeó su cintura mientras los de ella descansaban sobre el pecho masculino, arrugando su camisa con los dedos.

Tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos en la gloria, Usui se apartó solo un poco de sus labios, sus propias mejillas estaban sonrojadas y podía oír su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

No dijeron nada, ya no era necesario. Misaki dio medio paso atrás y buscó con timidez la mano de Usui, quien sonrió y tomó la de ella con gusto. Así, siguieron su camino por el parque, ajenos al tiempo y a la gente. Cuando sus mentes dejaron de vagar en lo ocurrido y descendieron a suelo firme consiguieron volver a hablar, y hablaron mucho, de todo y de nada realmente importante.

Entonces Usui reparó en un detalle.

― ¿Te confieso algo? ―preguntó él y ante la leve afirmativa de ella con la cabeza continuó―El hombre que compró mi pintura es hermano de Satsuki...―sonrió luego de notar la mirada sorprendida de Misaki, demostrando que entendía.

Satsuki...Suzuna, hadas madrinas, ahora todo tenía algo de sentido.

―Se los agradeceré luego―dijo Misaki sonando tímidamente coqueta.

**Y ya está! :D Opiniones y demases, ya saben...ahora dejenme dormir x_x**


	11. Toma 11: Sonríe a la cámara

**Hola a todas! :D No me maten u_u sé que tardé un siglo en actualizar, créanme que como lectora que también soy, no hay nada peor que esperar tanto para leer las continuaciones, pero como "escritora" también sé que la gente tiene vidas ocupadas u_u pero alégrense! Que ya casi termino mi semestre de universidad, me falta aprobar una sola materia y ya me tienen de vacaciones ujuuu! \^0^/**

**Les traigo un capítulo corto, pero intenso…creo XD Espero que les guste :)**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Enmascarada-sm: Que inteligente, casi lees mi mente, sabía que algunas pensarían que sería el vestido que a Misaki le gustó, así que jugué con eso y me alegra haber conseguido el efecto :3 gracias por notarlo.**

**StarryNightMusic1315****: AAAH! SIEMPRE ADORO TUS REVIEWS GRITONES! Gracias c:**

**a92: jajajaja XD morí con tu review, ya te imagino gritando toda sonrojada y rodeada de flores, que bueno que te encantó T-T-**

**Corazon de Limon: :O una chica nueva? Gracias por tu comentario c: y si, ve la serie de nuevo, nunca está demás jajaj**

**Misaki y Mizuki: en serio? Igual no escribo este fanfic hace tanto tiempo XD y busqué pero no sé quién eres tú en comentarios anteriores :C Me alegra que te guste y disfrútalo que aún no termina.**

**Gracias otra vez a todas por los reviews, los favoritos, los follow y todas esas cosas maravillosas que hacen, si no fuera por ustedes no habría escrito hasta aquí.**

_**Los personajes descritos en este fanfic son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, la historia si es de mi autoría personal, sin embargo, es una creación sin fines de lucro, de fans para fans.**_

* * *

Toma 11: Sonríe a la cámara.

Los gritos de las Maids habían sido tales al escuchar lo sucedido que aún creía poder oírlas si dejaba de pensar y le causaba gracia, bueno, últimamente todo le hacía sonreír ¿Sería por Usui? Sin embargo, Suzuna y Satsuki no se lo habían llevado gratis, les había llamado la atención por lo que hicieron como era debido, puesto que había tenido que descubrirse a sí misma y nadie les aseguraba que fuese a salir bien, era un alivio que si…

―Debería comprarte algo de ropa―comentó Suzuna sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Tengo suficiente ropa―respondió Misaki.

―Claro, de chico, necesitas algo de niña ahora que tienes novio―dijo acercándole una prenda y viendo la cara de tomate de su hermana.

No ¿Novios? Aún no eran tal cosa y sí, había acompañado a Suzuna a comprar como había prometido, pero comprar ropa no era lo suyo, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, pero vestir de chico era tan simple…

―Anda, busca algo lindo o tomaré y mi teléfono y le diré a las chicas que tienes una urgencia de modas, verás cómo las tienes ante ti en menos de 10 minutos―amenazó Suzuna.

Misaki tragó en seco, sabía que eso era totalmente probable y le llenaba de terror, así que obedeció a su hermana ¿No era ella la mayor? Bendita mocosa, pensó sonriendo.

Rato después Misaki salió de un probador, a pesar de haberse probado muchas cosas esta era la primera prenda que dejaba que Suzuna viese.

―Me encanta…―dijo la menor sorprendida mientras Misaki caminaba hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero para mirarse.

Nada mal, pensó mirándose a sí misma, se trataba de un bonito vestido azul sin mangas, a medio muslo, cuello tipo camisa y ajustado por la cintura con un pequeño cinturón café que hacía juego con un par de botines de taco bajo.

― ¡Comprado! ―exclamó Suzuna alzando su pulgar derecho.

Un par de días después, todos habían sido invitados al lanzamiento de la revista de Aoi, incluso Usui, quien a pesar de no conocer al peliazul, este último sentía gran curiosidad por conocerlo.

―Hay mucha gente―murmuró Satsuki acomodándose la formal falda tubo que llevaba puesta.

―Ni que lo digas, modelos y periodistas por todas partes, Aoi ha hecho un gran trabajo haciéndose de contactos, pronto todos querrán trabajar con él―mencionó Maki gratamente sorprendido.

―Tiene suerte de que tú hayas sido su primer fotógrafo―aseguró Usui mirando a Maki de reojo y sonriendo con calidez a lo que Maki se sonrojó.

―Y él es Ayuzawa Maki, el responsable de todas las maravillosas fotos de la revista―indicaba Aoi acercándose junto a dos hombres de traje de aspecto amable.

―Un gusto joven Ayuzawa―dijo uno de ellos extendiéndole la mano, a lo que Maki respondió tomándola.

―Ellos son Sarashina Ikuto y Sotaro Kano, mi editor y mi publicista, amigos de toda la vida, colegas, socios, etc―agregó Aoi mirando al rubio, Maki sonrió y entendió.

―Aoi, él es Usui Takumi―dijo Maki viendo cómo se tomaban de la mano.

―Usui Takumi, tu nombre me suena de alguna parte―mencionó Kano haciendo una pausa para pensar― Olvídalo, quizás sólo se parece al de otra persona, mucho gusto.

Poco tiempo después, Aoi subió al escenario, detrás de él se proyectaba la portada de la revista, si bien, era el piloto con el que esperaba expandir su negocio y su sueño, había convocado a muchas personas, puesto que se había hecho de una vasta fama en la web, algunos periodistas interesados, las modelos que habían colaborado y fans, muchos fans de la tierna Aoi-Chan. Sin embargo, no era ella quien estaba sobre el escenario.

―_Sean todos bienvenidos, damas y caballeros, al humilde, pero no menos importante lanzamiento de la revista "Unique", que será distribuida desde mañana en gran parte de Tokyo, esperando que pronto sea a todo Japón y por qué no a todo el mundo. Y aunque aún parece un sueño inalcanzable y muy ambicioso, tengo esperanza de que será posible, gracias a ustedes._

_Se preguntarán quien es este chico, menudo y joven, que ha sido ignorado por la prensa y el público en general desde el inicio de esta pequeña reunión, si no lo han adivinado se los diré. Mi nombre es Hyodo Aoi, más conocido como Aoi-Chan, ídolo en la web y chica―_Hizo una pausa ante los murmullos y exclamaciones de los presentes― _Mi gusto por la moda siempre fue tabú por mi género, las constantes burlas por mi afición al buen gusto y la alta costura me llevaron a creer que si me transformaba a mí mismo en lo considerado correcto, podría hacer lo que me gustaba sin sentir vergüenza y funcionó, creé un canal de YouTube, una página web, de una dulce chica rubia que daba consejos de moda y encantaba a todos con su personalidad extrovertida y directa, ahora tiene más de 100 mil suscriptores, entre ellos las chicas y chicos que se burlaron de él cuando era más joven…ahora me dejan orientar sus formas de vestir. _

_El mundo me aceptó y creí estar bien así, hasta que una encantadora persona se apareció y me dijo que le agradaba más esta versión de mí, precisamente―_miró en dirección a Maki un segundo―_ Y decidí que era hora de ser yo otra vez, que ya no tenía vergüenza de lo que sé hacer, de lo que amo. Y eso es lo que quiero compartir con todos en esta revista, demostrar que todos, sin importar su género, pueden hacer lo que se les antoje, nadie tiene derecho a decirles que no pueden, en este caso, leer una revista de modas "para chicas", en la que han trabajado reales artistas, donde encontrarán consejos para todos, hallarán realidad y no ideales inalcanzables de belleza que no existen, todos podemos vernos y sentirnos bien con el cuerpo que tenemos, sin gastarnos una fortuna, y claro, yo también estaré ahí._

_Gracias―_Finalizó el joven, quien esperó de pie con incertidumbre.

El silencio duró unos segundos que parecieron años, hasta que alguien en medio de la multitud se atrevió a aplaudir y entonces el escándalo se desató, Satsuki lloraba a mares de emoción, las chicas gritaban como locas y Maki no dejaba de sonreír. Aoi había sido muy valiente, realmente era la mejor versión de sí mismo justo ahora.

Su celular no había dejado de sonar con todas las notificaciones en sus redes sociales, pero estaban de vuelta en el Maid Latte y al menos podrían conversar.

―Salió mejor de lo que pensé―dijo Aoi recibiendo el té que Satsuki le había preparado.

―Estuviste fantástico, de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti―aseguró Maki con mucha sinceridad.

―Tú me ayudaste, gracias―dijo Aoi algo apenado ante la cálida sonrisa de Maki.

Usui estaba sentado con ellos, sin embargo su mente vagaba en otro lugar, de vez en cuando miraba a Maki de reojo.

―Sé que no me conoces Usui―lanzó Aoi de la nada haciendo que el rubio le mirara y que Maki se quedara confundido―Yo si se algunas cosas sobre ti y es por eso que le pedí a Misaki que te invitara hoy.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó Usui sin entender.

―Me he dedicado horas y horas a revisar en internet revistas de todo el mundo, yo y mis amigos hicimos esto por mucho tiempo, cosas de trabajo, saber qué tipo de cosas le gusta leer a la gente, ya sabes―hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té―Mi amigo Kano reconoció tu nombre porque lo leímos muchas veces durante nuestra investigación.

― ¿Eres famoso? ―preguntó Misaki alzando una ceja.

― ¿Qué encontraste? ―exclamó Usui mirando a Aoi con preocupación.

―Encontré esto―dijo Aoi entendiendo la expresión de Usui―No sé qué tan importante resulte, pero creí necesario mostrárselos.

Aoi abrió su chaqueta y de un bolsillo interno sacó un papel doblado en forma de tríptico y se lo dio al ojiverde. Usui lo desdobló impaciente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Maki no aguantó su curiosidad y se acercó para ver, su rostro palideció.

Se trataba de la portada de una revista extranjera, estaba en inglés y en ella se podía ver una foto bastante clara de Usui y Maki, en el preciso momento en que Maki le arreglaba la corbata en la tienda de gala, estaban muy cerca, cualquiera pensaría que estaban a punto de besarse…

―Di-dime que dice―logró soltar Misaki muy nerviosa, sin obtener respuesta del rubio― ¡Dime qué diablos dice!

―"Usui Takumi ¿El misterioso miembro de los Walker tiene novio?"―leyó Usui a penas.

―Supuse que traería problemas―dijo Aoi―Salió ayer por la noche, es una revista internacional, las páginas interiores tienen más fotos como esas y no hablan muy bien, digamos que suenan como queriendo convencer a todo mundo de que tienes una relación homosexual.

Usui arrugó el papel entre sus manos, y cerró los ojos con pesadez como si fuera a darle una migraña. Misaki no sabía que pensar ¿Estaría bien? Después de todo era una revista que no se comercializaba en Japón ¿Qué importaba si el resto del mundo lo sabía? Su jefe no se enteraría jamás ¿Cierto? Pero…¿Quién era Usui realmente? ¿Por qué salía en revistas extranjeras? Sabía que su familia tenía dinero, se notaba, pero ¿Era sólo eso?

Usui estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando su móvil sonó, rompiendo la extraña atmosfera que se había formado en el lugar, lo sacó de su bolsillo y gruñó por lo bajo al ver quién llamaba.

―Maldita sea…―gruñó entre diente.

― ¿Quién es? ―preguntó Maki.

Usui abrió la boca para hablar, pero el móvil de Maki se unió al coro, lo sacó de su bolsillo y abrió los ojos en una mezcla de miedo y confusión.

―Lo siento mucho, Misaki―dijo Usui mirándole fijo.

* * *

**tan…Tan…TAN! D: Esta gente que no contesta el teléfono ¿Para qué lo tienen? jajaja**

**Disculpen lo corto, ya vendrá un mejor capítulo, no quería hacerles esperar tanto más.**

**Ahí se ven :D**


	12. Toma 12: Cabello Negro

**Hola mis chicas favoritas! :D Ya sé, ya sé, tardé que da asco u_u Pero no me culpen, que estuve de vacaciones, de viaje y la inspiración no viene de gratis :C **

**Pero aunque de vacaciones anduve, sus vocecitas no me dejan descansar y mi conciencia me dice "Sube ya una continuación…sube algo o dejarán de leerte…continúa o vendrán hasta tu casa para obligarte a escribir" y pues aquí tienen! Una continuación que me encanta y que por un lado le va dando forma a esta historia y por otro (en mi lado) no sé qué carajo haré que suceda luego, nunca hagan como yo, esto de planear sobre la marcha es medio difícil, pero creo que no lo he hecho tan mal :p**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Misaki y Mizuki: Me alegra que te guste, suponía que existía alguna revista con el nombre "Unique", pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no me detuve a revisar si ya había alguna con ese nombre XD y claro, luego pasaré por tu perfil para ver que tienes ;)**

**Cande1: :O chica nueva, gracias :D, espero este capítulo también te guste.**

**a92: ya no me regañes que este final está peor jajajajaja XD 3 lo hago con amorsh.**

**Enmascarada-sm: No mueras por favor, amo tus reviews, pero si mueres ahora…déjame un review en tu testamento, aunque diga ".l. Que te jo…" seré feliz XD**

**Jenni: otra nueva :D gracias por comentar, espero que te guste y gracias por decir que llama la atención :O**

**Y a todas las que no comentan, pero me siguen, le dan like, y todas esas cosas bonitas 3**

**A leer!**

* * *

Toma 12: Cabello negro.

La mirada de su supervisor pudo haberle asesinado si fuera posible, y la del jefe fulminaba al supervisor demostrando que la gota que le quedaba de paciencia se derramaría al movimiento más mínimo…Estaban perdidos…

―Ha violado el código más importante de la compañía ¿Está consciente de ello señor Ayuzawa? ―dijo su jefe, un hombre de aspecto duro, pero que ahora parecía igual de asustado que todos en aquella oficina.

― ¡Señor! ―exclamó Maki exasperado, carraspeo para calmarse―Señor…Ya se lo dije al señor Yiruma, el cliente Usui Takumi y yo no tuvimos tal relación, todas las fotografías publicadas ocurrieron durante sesiones, las sacaron de contexto, él y yo tenemos una relación estrictamente laboral―Mentira…pensó para sus adentros, odiaba mentir―Él mismo puede comprobárselo― ¿Cierto?.

― ¿Sabe que es motivo suficiente para despedirlo? ―preguntó él sin siquiera escucharle.

Maki solo asintió con la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta se apretaba dolorosamente, se lo llevaba el mismo demonio.

Yiruma no se atrevía a decir nada, su empleo estaba en el mismo riesgo, después de todo, la "situación" había ocurrido prácticamente ante sus narices y era considerado cómplice de la ruptura de las reglas.

El jefe, quien era el mismísimo gerente de Seika en Tokyo tenía la última palabra y su boca gesticuló para expresarla cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente. Maki vio el ceño del gerente fruncirse por tal interrupción, pero no terminó de sentir irritación, al segundo siguiente sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos y su cuerpo se inclinó en una rígida y profunda reverencia a toda velocidad.

― ¡Señor! ―exclamó sin abandonar la postura mientras Yiruma le imitaba.

Maki no tardó en dirigir la mirada también y esta se abrió sorprendida al instante…¿U-Usui?...¡No! Usui era rubio como el sol ¿Acaso se había tinturado el cabello?

* * *

Dos horas antes…

Entró en su departamento resignado a lo que venía ¿Cómo se suponía que él había logrado entrar? Le miró con cara de pocos amigos, lo detestaba más que nunca en ese mismo instante.

―Al fin llegas, hermanito―dijo como si nada.

―Gerard―respondió Usui sin entusiasmo.

― ¿¡Qué se supone que significa esto!? ―exclamó entre dientes el pelinegro mostrando la conocida revista en sus manos― ¿Tienes alguna idea del tipo de fama que esto le dará a mi compañía? ¡Estás en cada esquina de Inglaterra!

―No es lo que parece, bueno, casi―su mandíbula se tensó ¿Tenía que explicarle todo eso a él? Era su compañía…no le quedaba otra―Fui yo quien le acosó…un poco.

― ¿E-estás diciéndome que te gusta? ―exclamó Gerard algo sorprendido.

―Él no tuvo nada que ver―empuñó sus manos, molesto.

―Vaya…siempre creí que las chicas eran lo tuyo, ya sabes, con tantas admiradoras―le dirigió una mirada, Usui la conocía muy bien, estaba confundido, molesto, pero su calculadora personalidad lo disimulaba todo.

―Por favor, no despidas a Ayuzawa, él de verdad necesita el trabajo―casi suplicó, inclinándose solo un poco en forma de reverencia, su mandíbula seguía tensa.

―De verdad te gusta―dijo el pelinegro mirándole fijo sin demostrar su sorpresa―Pero no puedo prometerte nada, suficiente tendré con el millón de entrevistas que me harán para saber detalles de mi medio hermano gay.

Usui dejó la reverencia y asintió levemente con la cabeza, se sentía de la misma mierda ¿Cómo pensó siquiera que nadie allí le seguiría? ¿No había tenido ya suficiente contacto con los paparazzi que creyó que allí estaría a salvo? Todo era su culpa, Misaki no volvería a hablarle…

* * *

Ante sus ojos un hombre de la misma estatura, los mismos ojos verdes enigmáticos, la misma piel y hasta la misma expresión. Podría ser su gemelo, pero su forma de mirar era más fría, hasta algo distante, su sonrisa era arrogante de una forma totalmente diferente y el cabello, ordenado y negro como el ónix…ese no podía ser Usui, tan elegante y formal.

―Buenas tardes―saludó el recién llegado en un perfecto inglés con acento europeo―William, un gusto verte, aunque preferiría que hubiese sido en otras circunstancias.

El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza y le miró muy serio ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Se preguntó Misaki, su conocimiento del inglés era limitado y con los nervios le era aún más imposible entender lo que el clon de Usui decía.

―Con que él es el famoso Ayuzawa Maki―agregó Gerard volteando hacia el menudo chico.

Maki solo pudo entender su nombre entre aquellas palabras, miró al hombre hacia arriba y su cuerpo se tensó al notar que le examinaba con la mirada ¿Quién era este hombre exactamente?

―Muestra un poco más de respeto Ayuzawa―dijo William, el gerente, algo irritado por el comportamiento del joven.

La mano de Gerard se levantó para indicarle a William que guardara silencio, sin dejar de mirar a Maki.

―Como veo que no pareces saber quién soy, me presentaré―dijo Gerard esta vez en un japonés perfectamente entendible para Maki―Mi nombre es Gerard Walker y soy el dueño de las compañías Seika.

¿¡Quién!? Gritó su voz en su cabeza al momento que su estómago daba un vuelco y sentía unas repentinas ganas de vomitar ¿E-el dueño de…?¿Qué?

―Estoy aquí por el alboroto que se ha armado, supongo que ya estás al tanto―continuó él ignorando la repentina palidez del rostro del muchacho―La relación amorosa entre un cliente y un empleado está considerada en esta compañía como inapropiada, sin embargo, yo no puedo impedir que las personas se enamoren, y si eso sucede entre un cliente y uno de mis empleados pido el mínimo de comportamiento y respeto, en el mejor de los casos que nadie se entere, yo no soy dueño de su vida privada―explicó el hombre quitándose el elegante sobretodo que llevaba puesto, el hombre rubio y alto que le acompañaba, a quien no había notado hasta ahora, le ayudó y sostuvo la prenda bien estirada en su antebrazo―Entonces, como comprenderás, el problema aquí no es que te hayan sorprendido en situaciones comprometedoras con un cliente, el real problema es que este cliente en particular es Usui Takumi, mi medio hermano menor y como podrás entender ¡Eso! Es lo que va a traerme dolores de cabeza, en especial porque no eres precisamente alguien del sexo esperado ¿Me explico?

¿El hermano? ¿Usui, Walker? ¿El dueño? ¿El hermano del dueño? Maki no supo que decir, la habitación comenzaba a sentirse pequeña, el aire no parecía suficiente y su cabeza daba vueltas ¡¿Por qué jamás le dijo algo tan importante como eso?! Se sentía como una tonta ahora, había caído como una estúpida en el juego de un hombre que realmente no conocía, alguien como él, de una familia como esa ¿Qué buscaba en una chica como ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta le aterraba casi más que el hecho seguro de que perdería el empleo soñado por el que tanto había sacrificado…

―Él vino por mi petición, para hacerse pasar como cliente y verificar que las cosas dentro estuviesen funcionando correctamente, por lo que puedo comprender que no supieras que no se trataba de un cliente común, sin embargo, no puedo dejar esto pasar y mi deber, como dueño y principal interesado en el bienestar de esta empresa, es despedirte a pesar de que tengo unos informes muy buenos sobre tu excelente desempeño―hizo una pausa examinándole una vez más―Por otro lado, mi pequeño e irresponsable hermano me suplicó porque te dejara continuar, y déjame decir que cualquiera que pueda hacer a mi rebelde pariente rogar tiene algo de mi simpatía, debes tener algo muy especial, aunque siendo honesto y sin afanes de ofender no puedo descifrar qué es exactamente―volvió a mirarle de pies a cabeza.

¿Usui le pidió que no le despidiera? ¿Eso quería decir que no le había mencionado su secreto? ¿Estaba él dispuesto a cargar con toda la culpa de lo sucedido? Eso no sonaba justo…

La puerta volvió a abrirse con ímpetu, pero nadie volteó a mirar, excepto Maki, que de reojo pudo ver a un agitado Usui que le miraba con preocupación, pero no había tiempo de hablar ahora, no con él.

―Mi padre falleció, señor―inició Maki con voz nerviosa―Él murió en un accidente camino a casa cuando yo apenas tenía 8 años, era quien sustentaba nuestra casa en mayor medida, por lo que mi madre tuvo que sacarnos adelante sola, a mí y a mi hermana menor, su pequeño trabajo como costurera en el hogar no fue suficiente para alimentarnos a todos, debió conseguir al menos tres trabajos de medio tiempo para mantenernos, sin embargo, desarrolló una temprana artritis reumatoide que le ha impedido con el tiempo hacer actividades cotidianas, se mantiene estable, pero como el hijo mayor he cumplido con el deber de trabajar para ayudar desde los 15 años, no ha sido fácil señor, pero con esfuerzo conseguí terminar la escuela, trabajar y tomar clases de fotografía, este empleo es todo lo que tengo ahora, mi hermana aún no termina la secundaria y mi madre a pesar del dolor hace lo que puede desde casa―tragó saliva dolorosamente―Gracias a este empleo mi familia tiene la mejor situación posible después de todos estos años, la mejor que puedo ofrecerle―ahora sí, hizo una reverencia ante el hombre, una muy educada.

―Vaya, un comportamiento ejemplar, pero no eres la única persona en el mundo con problemas, Ayuzawa―agregó Gerard muy serio.

―Lo tengo claro, señor―aseguró mirándole fijo a los ojos―Es por eso que no le pediré que me mantenga en este trabajo.

Esta vez Gerard si estaba sorprendido y sus ojos lo demostraron, sus cejas se alzaron confusas y parpadeó varias veces sin terminar de entender, todos parecieron igual de extrañados. Por otro lado, Maki parecía muy decidido y seguro de sus palabras, claro que no rogaría, le dolía en el alma perder ese empleo, pero sabía de lo que era capaz y sólo era cuestión de tiempo, su familia estaría bien, ella podría conseguir otro empleo, quizás no le pagarían tan bien, pero saldrían adelante, podría ser ella otra vez, algo muy dentro estaba realmente feliz por eso, además, Usui había suplicado por ella, y es cierto, le había mentido, más bien, no le había dicho toda la verdad sobre su identidad, pero a pesar de todo guardó su secreto hasta en esa situación, él también lo estaba arriesgando todo, su reputación, su privacidad, su sueño como pintor…No podía pedirle continuar con una farsa que era sólo suya, pero que podría arruinar la vida de ambos, realmente no era justo…

―No me parece justo, después de todo esto afectará a toda la compañía y la vida personal de su familia, desconozco lo afamada que sea, pero aunque estuviesen habituados a este tipo de cosas, dudo que disfruten de ellas―respiró profundo y soltó el aire ruidosamente―Probablemente esto cause otro tipo de inconvenientes, pero creo que al menos mantendrá limpia la imagen de su hermano y el provecho que usted pueda sacar de esto será mejor para todos―dirigió la mirada hacia el silencioso Usui, se veía igual de asustado y pudo leer una duda en sus ojos, pero Maki le sonrió con agradecimiento y su mente quiso decir "Está bien".

Gerard trataba de unir las piezas y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero la acción del chico frente a él llamó la atención de todos. Maki tomó su corto cabello desde lo más alto de su cabeza y lo deslizó hacia atrás, dejó la peluca sobre el escritorio y continuó sacando la malla que atoraba su cabello real, junto a todas las horquillas. La negra melena cayó enredada sobre sus hombros y hasta el callado hombre que acompañaba a Gerard palideció.

―Quizás esto sea lo especial que no lograba entender, señor Walker―continuó la chica―Mi nombre es Ayuzawa Misaki y está en todo su derecho de denunciarme por usar una identidad falsa, falsificar documentos y dañar su imagen, la de su hermano y la de Seika…

**Anda la osa! Esto ya se coció :O Que nos meten presa a la protagonista D:**

**Yo que ustedes me consigo un desfibrilador XD**

**Besitos! :x**


	13. Toma 13: Seika y Misaki

**Holaa! Chicas estoy feliz de comunicarme una vez más con ustedes, por fin traigo continuación, ha sido difícil, he peleado conmigo misma para decidir el futuro de Misaki y Usui, y ya casi lo tengo resuelto :D Perdonen lo corto de los capítulos, pero así van quedando a medida que necesito que los sucesos ocurran o queden en suspenso, espero realmente que les siga gustando mi humilde y lento…muy lento fic.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Titanica: Una nueva lectora! :D gracias por leerme y abandonada? Jamás! Lento, pero seguro ;)**

**Lel: otra nueva amiga :) me alegra que te guste, espero poder leer más comentarios, y el chapulín seguramente sería de ayuda jajaja.**

**Misaki y Mizuki: jajaja ya podrás averiguar si se va presa o no XD y no me apresuré mucho, pero no me pegues :C**

**Enmascarada-sm: Tus comentarios siempre me hacen tanto reír XD ya sé que todas me odian de forma poco discreta, pero yo las amo y amo sus comentarios. Gracias por lo de grande, ay que pena *se sonroja***

**Y! A todas aquellas que le dieron follow, like, tanto al fic como a mí, esta vez fueron muchas más, espero que les siga gustando, que sigan leyendo y que cuando puedan me dejen su opinión, es muy valiosa para mí, prometo un día recopilar todos sus bellos nombres y mencionarlas a todas.**

**Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Fujiwara. La historia relatada es de mi autoría, sin afanes de lucro, de fans, para fans.**

* * *

Toma 13: Seika y Misaki.

― ¡Mi-Misaki! ―exclamó Yiruma levantándose de su asiento sorprendido―Tú eras esa chica que vino a pedir empleo y yo…¿Cómo es que no te reconocí?

―Bueno, un poco de maquillaje puede cambiar un poco las facciones―respondió―Además, cambié prácticamente todo, las fotos que presenté junto a mi currículo, entre otras cosas, dejé pasar mucho tiempo entre una entrevista y otra…yo…

Una sonora carcajada interrumpió la tensión que se respiraba en aquella oficina, una risa genuina que los descolocó a todos ¿De cuál chiste se habían perdido?

― ¡E-esto es mejor de lo que esperé! ―exclamó Gerard entre risas a punto de soltar una lágrima― ¡Eres una chica! Cedric, te dije que venir hasta Japón sería divertido―dijo dirigiéndose al serio hombre rubio que le acompañaba.

―Usted dijo que no quería venir, señor―respondió el aludido en inglés.

―Sí, si, como sea―respondió el pelinegro ya más tranquilo.

Misaki le dirigió una mirada a Usui en busca de una explicación, pero él parecía saber menos que nadie que sucedía con el ser al que llamaba hermano.

―Es un gusto conocerla señorita Ayuzawa―dijo Gerard para la extra sorpresa de todos―Permítame felicitarla, es usted la primera chica en infiltrarse con éxito en mi compañía, pensé que esperaría por siempre.

― ¿A-A qué se refiere? ―preguntó Misa sin entender nada.

―Cuando fundé esta empresa en Inglaterra supuse que todos cumplirían las reglas, los europeos no se arriesgan demasiado. Sin embargo, cuando ganó fama y fundé esta segunda sucursal en Tokio realmente esperaba grandes cosas, el pueblo japonés suele ser bastante correcto y apegado a las normas, pero me entusiasmaba la idea de conseguir algo inusual, después de todo, su cultura es muy diferente y los jóvenes se arriesgan con nuevas tendencias de moda, la música es diferente, el arte lo es también, las condiciones sociales influyen de manera diferente y por supuesto, un día cruzó por mi cabeza ¿Qué tal si las mujeres japonesas motivadas por la fama de Seika se arriesgaran a querer trabajar aquí? Hubo registro de al menos 100 mujeres viniendo hasta aquí a conseguir un empleo igual que tú, el cual, claro está, no fue posible, sus motivaciones eran diversas, pero por lo que veo, ninguna tan fuerte e importante como la tuya―Gerard sonrió― Ahora dime, ¿Estás dispuesta a ser el nuevo rostro de Seika?

* * *

Las manos de Misaki aun temblaban ¿Estaba en la realidad? ¿Cierto? Miró al rubio concentrado en el camino mientras conducía, parecía igual de desconcertado después de todo, no había esperado nada de lo que sucedió, nada de lo que Gerard dijo.

_Serás el rostro de la nueva etapa de Seika, estás en lo cierto, podría demandarte, pero ¿Qué podría obtener de una joven en tu situación? Irías a la cárcel y eso sería todo. No levantaré cargos en tu contra, seguirás trabajando para mí y serás la inspiración para hacer de esta empresa una institución mixta, dejaremos el sello masculino, serás la noticia del momento, mi estúpido hermano recuperará su fama heterosexual y todos ganamos._

Su madre se caería de espaldas…o llenaría demasiado la taza de té hasta derramar el líquido por la mesa…

―No es posible…―murmuró muy preocupada por lo que escuchaba, manteniendo inclinada la tetera.

― ¡Mamá, vas a quemarte! ―exclamó Misaki levantándose de su silla para quitarle la tetera de las manos y correr por toalla de papel para secar el desastre.

―Todo fue mi culpa señora, lo siento mucho, fui muy descuidado―dijo Usui sentado frente a ella, inclinando su cabeza todo lo que podía, realmente avergonzado.

―Está bien, mamá, el señor Walker no levantará cargos contra mí, a cambio seguiré trabajando para él, como chica esta vez, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos los daños que pude causar―consoló Misaki mientras secaba la mesa empapada en té―Además, si yo no me hubiese hecho pasar por chico durante casi un año, Usui no habría pasado por todo esto, es mi culpa para empezar y-

Misaki calló de golpe al ver gruesas lágrimas recorrer el rostro de su madre, Usui la miró sintiéndose realmente culpable.

―Mamá…―susurró Misaki confundida y preocupada.

Su madre posó sus manos sobre las de Misaki y le miró sin dejar de llorar.

―Mi niña, nada de esto habría ocurrido si yo fuese más fuerte, si pudiese trabajar como es debido…¡Oh, dioses! Si tan sólo te hubiese insistido más para que no te arriesgaras en este trabajo, no imagino que tan responsable te sientes de llevar esta familia en tu espalda que aceptaste tal reto sin dudar un segundo…pudo salir tan mal…―dijo su madre entre sollozos.

El valor de Misaki se esfumó como no lo hacía hace mucho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

―No digas eso―consiguió decir antes de lanzarse a abrazarla con fuerza y caer de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de hacerlo, su madre la recibió con la misma intensidad.

―Misaki, toma esta oportunidad como el inicio de tu propia vida, te prometo que Suzuna y yo estaremos bien, es hora de que te ocupes de ti cariño, has luchado suficiente por nosotras, estoy tan orgullosa y agradecida, prométeme que serás tu misma otra vez, que desde ahora podré ver a mi hija salir por la puerta―pidió la mujer acariciándole el cabello largo.

Misaki asintió con la cabeza sollozando contra su hombro.

―Te amo, mamá―dijo con la voz algo ahogada, apartándose con la cara toda roja y mojada para mirarle a los ojos.

―Yo a ti cariño, tu padre sonreiría al ver en lo que te has convertido―dijo mientras le secaba el rostro con sus manos.

Usui sonrió aliviado ante la escena, ¿Qué tan tierna podía ser Misaki llorando abrazada a su mamá?

* * *

Un par de días después todos lo sabían, y por todos, hablo del Maid Latte y Aoi, parecían más tranquilos al saber los resultados. Sin embargo, Misaki estaba algo nerviosa ¿Qué tanto podría cambiar su vida con esto?

Se miró al espejo de su habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír, eso podía despejar cualquier duda, su vida sería como debió ser siempre, una chica ante el mundo, y Maki guardado en un cajón como lo que era, un disfraz que alguna vez fue parte de ella, que le ayudó mucho, pero que ya no volvería a usar…bueno quizás excepto en algún Halloween.

Pisar el edificio de Seika ya no sería lo mismo, esta vez vestía como una chica y era una chica. Las maids se habían entusiasmado tanto que le habían regalado un montón de ropa nueva y aunque aún se estaba acostumbrando, el par de botines café, sus jeans ajustados de tiro alto y esa blusa blanca con bonitos bordados no le desagradaban en lo absoluto.

Al entrar en su lugar de trabajo todo pareció nuevo, el portero, el guardia y el recepcionista parecían sorprendidos de verle, tuvo que presentarse con ellos como si fueran completos desconocidos, los rumores volaban como el tren bala, ellos ya conocían lo sucedido, esperaban ver a alguien completamente diferente, pero Misaki demostró la misma personalidad y eso les motivo a hacerle preguntas como siempre.

Entre más avanzaba dentro del establecimiento, más miradas curiosas se posaban sobre ella, no fue tan simple, pero consiguió relajarse y saludar a todos como lo hubiese hecho Maki, como cualquier otro día. El alboroto se armó cuando llegó a su piso, la mayoría de sus compañeros más cercanos la recibieron con naturalidad, incluso expresaron admiración por su atrevimiento, otros le saludaron simplemente, pero parecían reacios a aceptar la situación, Misaki lo entendía, todos habían luchado por su puesto allí y ahora aparecía ella por arte de magia y se llevaba toda la popularidad de la empresa, ser un fotógrafo en Seika ya no parecía tan exclusivo, ni tan importante.

―Hola―dijo la familiar voz de su fiel pareja de trabajo.

―Yukimura―saludó Misaki sonriéndo.

―Jamás lo habría imaginado―dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza―Yo, no sé cómo dirigirme a ti ahora.

― ¿Qué tal si lo haces como siempre? ―exclamó extendiéndole la mano―Soy Misaki, aunque si te es más cómodo puedes seguir llamándome Ayuzawa, eso no ha cambiado, soy tu compañera de siempre, con el mismo carácter y la misma habilidad.

Yukimura sonrió feliz por eso y tomó su mano para estrecharla con firmeza.

El día se desarrolló con más facilidad cada vez, Misaki parecía igual de concentrada que siempre y sus compañeros parecían tenerle el mismo respeto, las miradas curiosas desaparecían con el paso de las horas y Yukimura podía asegurarlo mejor que nadie, seguía siendo la misma persona, con el mismo carácter animado y exigente.

Al terminar la jornada se despidió de todos en la puerta y al cruzarla no esperaba ver a Usui de pie allí, esperó ser saludada, pero el rubio parecía ajeno a todo, mirándola como desorientado.

― ¿Hola? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Misaki sacándolo de su trance.

―S-sí, es sólo que…creo que es la primera vez que te veo vestida así―respondió Usui sonriendo complacido.

―A-ah…es eso―balbuceó ella sonrojada― ¿Es demasiado extraño?

Él negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

―Estas linda.

Misaki se movió un poco apenada y luego le miró extrañada.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó cambiando el tema aún sonrojada.

―Vengo a invitarte―dijo el rubio acercándose hasta estar frente a frente.

― ¿A dónde? ―exclamó viéndole hacia arriba.

― ¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

**Recuerdan el primer capítulo? Claro que si! Era Seika, Maki y Misaki, pues en este ya no está Maki, ya lo sé, ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta, chicas listas!**

**Un abrazote! C:**


	14. AVISO

Hola a todas! Lamento que este no sea un capítulo, siento si sus corazones sufrieron al darse cuenta de que no lo era :C, pero este es un aviso para decirles que dejo la historia…

NO! XD Jamás! Era bromita ^^ Es un aviso para comunicarles que, ya que algunas me lo mencionaron, me lo pensé y cree un Wattpad, crear, crear…no, ya que recordé que hace un par de años tuve uno como lectora, pero no recordaba la contraseña, así que la conseguí, lo adorné un poquito y le subí todos los capítulos que hasta ahora van de Ralentí :D

Para las que me lo pidieron o me lo mencionaron y todas las que lo deseen, pueden seguirme, dejarme sus mensajes de amorodio, releer el fic en sus múltiples dispositivos y todo lo demás, estaré gustosa de reponder como siempre y de seguirlas de vuelta :3

Me pueden encontrar allí como AndriaValenti, si, esta raro, aun no me acostumbro, me puse ese nombre artístico hoy XD Kissat estaba ocupado y en realidad hace tiempo que tenía ganas de cambiar mi seudónimo, ya que Kissat es simplemente una palabra que significa "gatos" y no me identificaba mucho a mi como persona. Como dato curioso, para las que no lo saben, mi nombre es Valentina Andrea y me dolió la cabeza pensando en combinaciones de letras de mis nombres para hacerme un nombre nuevo, hasta que me decidí por invertirlos, Andria es Andrea en otro idioma y Valenti es un apellido, pero hacer alusión a mi primer nombre XD Qué opinan? Es difícil de pronunciar? Suena mal? Debería cambiarlo? Déjenme sus opiniones si lo desean XD

O pueden buscarme por el título del fic (Ralentí)

Además, podrán encontrar una imagen de mi en Wattpad XD ajaja que vergüenza.

Para las que no tienen o no les interesa tener cuenta en Wattpad (la verdad es algo rara la página, aun no encuentro algo bonito que leer) no se preocupen! Porque seguiré actualizando aquí, seguiré leyendo sus comentarios aquí y aquí es donde las mencionaré a todas al inicio del capítulo :) Ambas plataformas serán actualizadas a la vez.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido, no desesperéis con la Toma 14, que la estoy armando, estoy en periodos críticos en la universidad, así que tengo poco tiempo, pero ya vendrá!

Un abrazo y muchas gracias a todas 3


	15. Toma 14: Inesperado

**¡No me maten, por favor! Realmente lamento toda la demora, sé que ha sido impresionante, pero mi año universitario no ha sido menos horrible, si tan sólo supieran todo lo que me ha costado, ¡PAREN EL SEMESTRE QUE ME QUIERO BAJAR! XD**

**Pero ya, aquí está la continuación de este fic que me persigue para que lo escriba, hay cosas que aún no logro resolver con respecto a la trama así que por favor envíenme, además de sus condenas a muerte, una avalancha de inspiración, todo el Ki, el Nen, el poder de la luna, ¡lo que tengan a mano!**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias a:**

**Misaki y Mizuki: **Te espero en mi casa para recibir los golpes correspondientes XD

**A92: **Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado el giro y si aceptó, pero nada es perfecto :c

Enmarcarada-sm: Gracias! Ahora podrás leerla en Wattpad también, deseo concedido.

**Aimy:** muchas gracias, espero este también te guste.

**Cande1:** Amo los gritos de fangirl *Insertar grito de fangirl*, me emociona hacerte sentir cositas positivas, deseo concedido también para ti.

**Valentina Elizabeth:** Gracias! Aun trato de encariñarme con el nuevo nombre artístico, con los nombres soy lo más indecisa del universo, en los videojuegos tardo siglos en elegir un nombre para mis personajes es inhumano XD

**Sofa Flores:** gracias por tus felicitaciones, me alegra que te guste mi humilde trabajo y sí, siempre continuo, aunque tarde mil vidas, en la vida real sería la peor escritora, ninguna editorial me querría porque no cumpliría los plazos jajajaja (no me enorgullezco u_u)

**Y ya saben, gracias a todos los que no comentan, pero leen y dan favorito, follow y todas esas cosas lindas, las quiero aunque me odien porque me tardo xoxo**

**Toma 14: Inesperado.**

Misaki se sentía más que incómoda ahí ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer o decir? A diferencia de ella, Gerard parecía muy tranquilo sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sillón de junto, miraba su costoso reloj de pulsera de vez en cuando y el resto del tiempo posaba su mirada seria sobre algún objeto. Sí que él y Usui se parecían mucho, no había duda de ello, debían ser parecidos a su madre, quizás esos ojos verdes pertenecían a ella, no parecían llevarse de maravilla, pero algo le decía que había una tolerancia impecable, después de todo, Usui casi arruina el negocio de Gerard, y este jamás se vio dispuesto a hacer algo en su contra por ello además de gritarle.

―Siento hacerle esperar, Señor Walker, mi nombre es Hamasaki Kara, periodista para el Tokio Times, le agradezco habernos llamado para darnos la exclusiva―dijo una mujer joven entrando en la habitación y sentándose frente a ellos en otro sillón.

―No hay problema, lo hice precisamente porque necesito que una fuente confiable difunda esta información oficial―explicó el pelinegro.

―Muy bien, entonces podemos iniciar―sonrió ella mirando a Misaki, quien instintivamente volteó a ver a Gerard.

Gerard comenzó a hablar sobre Seika, sus motivaciones para crear la agencia, y las expectativas que tenía sobre la sucursal en Japón, llegado a este punto la atención estuvo sobre Misaki, quien algo tímida al inicio, comenzó diciendo quien era y que sucesos la habían llevado a hacer lo imposible por trabajar en Seika, incluso cometiendo irregularidades que pudieron costarle la libertad, fue inevitable mencionar a Usui, era parte importante de la historia después de todo, y cuando creyó tener el poder sobre su relato y la situación, Hamasaki hizo la pregunta del millón.

― ¿El señor Usui y usted son novios entonces?

Misaki miró a Gerard sin saber que decir, no podía ponerse a explicar que la situación era complicada porque Usui y ella se habían besado una vez, se habían dicho que se gustaban el uno al otro, pero nadie había hablado de noviazgo, ni nada parecido. Gerard asintió con la cabeza de forma disimulada.

Ahora agradecía ese vestido azul que su hermana le había hecho comprar, era ropa apropiada para una cita ¿No? ¿Y si él pensaba que se veía mal o extraña? ¡Estás pensando de más!

El timbre sonó y el golpe que le dio el corazón contra el pecho casi le produjo dolor, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, no quería que nadie atendiese la puerta y comenzara a hablar de temas inapropiados en su ausencia, corrió escaleras abajo, gritó "¡No me esperen a cenar!" y salió por la puerta a toda prisa.

―Buenas tardes―dijo el hombre en un japonés poco natural y falto de práctica.

Misaki respiró profundo, por la rápida carrera escaleras abajo y porque el rubio frente a ella no era precisamente a quien esperaba ver. El asistente de Gerard, Cedric, era quien se hallaba de pie tras la pequeña reja de entrada, tan pulcramente vestido y estoico como siempre.

―Buenas tardes―respondió Misaki a penas.

―Señorita, el señor Walker me ha pedido que le diga personalmente que estará fuera de Japón por unos días, un asunto familiar ha surgido y el joven Usui a enviado esto―explicó entregándole un sobre, acto seguido sacó un teléfono celular y el ruido de la cámara hizo a la chica abrir los ojos sorprendida―Con su permiso debo partir.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se subió al coche negro que esperaba por él unos metros más allá.

Misaki pestañeó confundida, no muy segura de que ocurría. Entró en la casa nuevamente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella abriendo el sobre al instante.

_**Misaki,**_

_**Es algo anticuado escribir una carta, pero no creo poder hablar por teléfono ahora.**_

_**Siento mucho no llegar a nuestra cita, estaba muy emocionado, debes estar irresistible como siempre, pero se trata de mi abuela, enfermó y sabes lo que sucedió con mi abuelo hace algunos meses, debo estar en Londres como de lugar.**_

_**Perdón por los inconvenientes, espero verte pronto.**_

_**Siempre tuyo,**_

_**Usui Takumi.**_

Demonios…pensó Misaki, incluso en un momento como ese se las arreglaba para coquetearle descaradamente, incluso haciéndole sonrojar y sonreír…Su abuela…su madre, jamás la había conocido, su abuelo fue una pérdida importante, su abuela debía ser como una madre para él entonces, si no podía llamarla debía estar muy afectado y no quería hablar…Londres…

― ¿Misaki? ¿Y tú cita? ―preguntó su madre saliendo de la cocina.

―Tendré que ir a buscar a mi cita, mamá…A Londres.

* * *

El celular en su bolsillo vibró, miró a su abuela, parecía dormida y descansaba aferrada a su mano izquierda. Sacó el aparato con la mano libre y abrió el mensaje de Cedric, en la pantalla se expandió una radiante Misaki, algo desconcertada, pero en un atuendo azul muy bonito, se había puesto algo de maquillaje discreto y sostenía el sobre en una mano, no pudo evitar sonreír mordiendo con suavidad su labio inferior.

―Lo que sea que te haga sonreír así es bueno para ti, querido―dijo con voz débil su abuela mirándole y sonriendo a penas.

―Ella es Misaki, la chica de la que te estaba hablando―dijo extendiendo el aparato para que la mujer pudiese ver la foto.

―Vaya…―miró la imagen con detenimiento―Es muy bonita, me encantaría conocerla, pero…¿Es algo serio cariño? ―miró a su nieto con atención.

―Eso espero abuela…

* * *

Ni ella se creía lo que estaba haciendo nada más un día después de su cita fallida, era la primera vez que se montaba en un avión, lo más cerca que había estado de uno era cuando los veía surcar los cielos y ahora estaba en aquel asiento sin saber cómo comportarse o en que gastar su tiempo muerto, respiró hondo cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, el hombre mayor sentado junto a ella la miró y le regaló una sonrisa dulce "Estarás bien muchacha, no pasa nada", ella sólo pudo agradecer las palabras de consuelo. Rato después se dedicaba a escuchar un curso intensivo de inglés para turistas que consiguió en el aeropuerto, concentró su mente en aquello y descubrió que a pesar de sus básicos conocimientos del idioma no resultó ser tan mala, después de todo siempre había sido una estudiante aplicada y la ayuda del buen hombre a su lado a la hora de practicar la pronunciación había sido muy útil.

12 horas y un poco después se bajó aliviada de estar bien, no había sido terrible después de todo, pero era nuevo y lo nuevo siempre nos pone algo nerviosos, se despidió del amable anciano con una profunda reverencia y luchó en el caos para recuperar su maleta.

―Hello, I am Ayuz…No, Misaki Ayuzawa, nice to meet you―repasaba en voz baja mientras recorría el concurrido aeropuerto.

Claro que no se había hecho bilingüe en 12 horas, pero al menos se sentía capaz de entender cosas simples y de responder a otras, siempre era bueno saber preguntar dónde estaba el sanitario.

Salió a la estación de taxis y se detuvo en seco, otra vez la duda, ¿Estaba bien que estuviese haciendo esto? Ya estaba allí, pero podría regresar sin que nadie se enterase…Después de lo difícil que fue conseguir que su jefe japonés le diera la dirección de la casa, ya se las arreglaría para pedir disculpas a Gerard luego, sólo importaba Usui, se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, pero era cierto, no podía ignorar el llamado de emergencia en esa carta camuflado entre sus chistes de siempre, comenzaba a convencerse de que conocía más al rubio de lo que creía.

* * *

El timbre le sobresaltó, había estado deambulando toda la noche y todo el día a pesar de que muchos parientes habían estado ayudando y visitando a la abuela durante esos días, iban y venían, él no quería perderse de nada importante, incluso si había suficientes sirvientes para cuidar de ella y sólo había dormitado un par de veces sentado en algún sillón de forma totalmente involuntaria, tenía su quinta taza de café en la mano cuando sus ojos se cerraban, pero el mayordomo hacía pasar a alguien nuevo y se dirigía al recién llegado en japonés, lo cual llamó su atención, todos los sirvientes de la casa hablaban inglés y japonés porque los dueños eran precisamente de esos orígenes, pero el japonés se escuchaba muy poco.

Se levantó apesadumbrado de su improvisado lecho, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesita de té y salió al pasillo de entrada rascándose la nuca, a estas alturas no le importaba su aspecto cansado y desaliñado, quien fuese tendría que entender…

―Usui―dijo Misaki sin saber realmente que más decir.

El mayordomo al notar la presencia del joven amo se retiró haciendo un ademán de cortesía, se había ahorrado anunciar a la visitante. Usui por su parte no sabía que decir, su mente no estaba funcionando realmente, estaba cansado y seguramente estaba comenzando a crear cosas, respiró hondo sin dejar de mirar a la aparición, restregó sus ojos y su rostro con ambas manos y volvió a mirar con atención.

Misaki comenzaba a sentir remordimiento, algo estaba mal, debería salir de ahí ahora, se había equivocado, jamás debió ir, aparecerse así era tan inapropiado, había dado un paso demasiado grande sin saber realmente si él deseaba su presencia allí.

Estuvo a un respiro de exclamar unas disculpas muy avergonzada cuando el chico casi corrió hasta estar a dos pasos de ella, lucía agitado y no dejó de mirarla.

―Por favor, di algo o estaré seguro de que he enloquecido―dijo el ojiverde agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, nervioso.

―Y-yo…siento llegar sin avisar, s-solo quería, yo quería…

Usui soltó una risa extraña, temblorosa y sin dejarle terminar la frase cortó la distancia y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía su cuerpo cansado. Misaki tardó en procesar aquello, deslizó sus manos inseguras por los costados del torso masculino, entonces sintió un leve espasmo de los hombros y el tacto del rostro ocultándose en la curva de su cuello y supo que Usui, ese chico alegre, ingenioso y perspicaz, ahora derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, en un solo acto tragó en seco tratando de no llorar ella y se aferró a la espalda de él, arrugando su camisa con los dedos, presionando su frente contra el hombro de él, no dijo nada, sólo escuchó las exhalaciones entrecortadas del chico entre sus brazos, hasta que se volvieron pausadas y profundas.

**Ay! Se me metió una mugre al ojo…**


End file.
